The Gamble
by Iland Girl
Summary: Sequel to "Play Your Game". What's worse- losing your love, or your life? One way or another, something will cave. It's all one big gamble, but I told you before, I'd do anything if it was for you. Damon x OC
1. When You Think It's Too Late

**The Coin Toss  
**

_A Vampire Diaries Fanfic._

**_Damon Salvatore x Ashlan Corral_**

_'For those who forget what it means to be Alive.'_

* * *

_**Song:** ''Here Without You"- 3 Doors Down__  
_

_**Chapter** 0  
_

_"When You Think It's Too Late"_

* * *

It hurts.

Everything hurts.

All the time now.

I didn't want Lani to know though, that although her blood took the edge off, it never completely blocked the pain. It wasn't fair for her to suffer, to watch me die. I was going to die, I accepted that, but Lani? She didn't deserve to watch this.

Yet she did.

For days.

For a while, I was hoping she would leave. That maybe somewhere in her deep mind, she would finally give up on me, move on. She didn't, instead she tried so hard to make things easier for me. She knew, I knew, everyone did. I was going to die. Yet when I felt her stroking my face, I never wanted to leave. If I could, I would be so selfish as to spend eternity in that moment, just me and her, her touches sending shocks through my body.

I wanted to tell her everything, tell her just how deeply I wanted her, loved her, but it wasn't fair anymore. Telling her would make her hold on tighter, she needed to let go.

Yet I was selfish, because each time she came back into the room, curled up against me, I felt a little bit happier. I was so selfish, letting her watch me as I died, telling me all these things.

I'm sorry Lani, but you aren't the horrible person. You, who never gave up on me. You, who tried even when most wouldn't. You, who fought for me, hurt for me, cried for me. I was the horrible person for dragging you in. Even though I originally just wanted to play, I found you were just like her- no, I shouldn't say that- you were even more a woman to me than Madison ever was.

There's this fire inside of you, one I've never seen in other women before. I wanted to know you so badly, so much that I didn't think about being selfish- I just did it. I tore you apart before I even realized it. Yet you never let go, you picked up your pieces, and mine, and you put us back together. You idiot...

I'm the horrible person.

She left for a little while, Stefan walking over to me. He had the same grim face as everybody else, only Lani put up a front for me, but I knew she was crying so much inside.

"Watch her..." I whispered out, my lungs protested, but I kept talking. "She's... vampire bait..." I muttered, and for good measure, Stefan chuckled.

"I will." He said solemnly, no smile on his face as I looked up to him. I wish I could stare into Lani's eyes again, they hard a spark I'd never seen before, such steel grey orbs, those should be outlawed, with the power they have.

"Sorry we... fought so... much... brother..." I muttered, deciding if I was going sentimental, I might as well kill it.

"What's all this talk? You couldn't possibly be feeling sorry about it now?" Stefan teased, if I had the energy I would've rolled my eyes. He quieted down for a moment, before he added. "Ash is going to be fine."

"Of course... she's a... strong one..."

"She'll miss you, you won't be forgotten, by anyone." He said, but when he said it I couldn't help the image that crossed my mind. An old, elderly Lani, looking at my gravestone, crying over it as though I had just passed. I didn't want that for her, I wanted her to be happy, to sing and dance and love. She deserved everything I couldn't give her to start with.

Somebody worthy of a girl like her.

"She'll... get over...me..." I said, my eyes wanting to shut. Stefan shook my arm, but it felt numb and strange when he touched me.

"Ashlan!" Stefan called, but he sounded far away. I felt so tired, so weak and numb.

"What's happening?!" Elena shouted.

"Where's Ashlan?!" Stefan said in a panic. "Get Ashlan!"

"She went outside!"

There was a pause, I felt someone tapping the side of my face.

"Damon stay with me!" Stefan demanded, maybe he was slapping my face. "Damon!"

"_Move_."

The third voice was quiet, so much that I couldn't recognize it at all. What was happening? Ah, it didn't matter now, I was so very tired...

Then the sweetest taste I had ever tasted, slid down my throat. It was like cane sugar and whiskey, but it was so much more- spices I couldn't understand, sweetness I had never tasted before.

It was so good.

I felt my hands grip the container tightly, not letting go even though there was no struggle. My gums ached as my fangs protruded, I bit down hard, enjoying the never ending supply of the sweetness that came.

Finally, it was taken away swiftly.

The room went silent, the only thing I heard was the sound of footsteps walking out.

"Damon?" Stefan asked, making me frown. What was going on?

Then I felt it, the snapping and crackling. I winced as my muscles tensed, crackling the dead skin before it soothed into nothing. The pain left a moment later, I let out a sigh.

My eyes snapped open then.

Looking around, I sat up, and stared at Stefan and Elena. Despite my apparent recovery, they both had a grave look on their faces. Frowning, I looked to Stefan, but he shook his head and looked to the door. It was then that it dawned on me, who those footsteps belonged to.

"Where's Lani?"

* * *

**Whew!  
**

**Got that out pretty quickly, neh?  
**

**I think I might pace myself with this story a bit more, I'm a sucker for reviews and I get more when I wait!  
**

**So I was thinking really hard on how to spin this, but then I figured it out. You're either going to hate or love this book- and it's going to probably make you confused or upset, but PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP! It gets better and everything is explained! I swear! I literally was thinking about this book since I started writing the next one!  
**

**Well, I have 200 followers, hopefully all of you keep reading this book and possibly the third?  
**

**Can't wait!  
**

**RATE AND REVIEW!  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Damon POV! Anybody got any guesses what Lani did to save Damon?  
**


	2. This Strange New World

**The Gamble  
**

_A Vampire Diaries Fanfic._

**_Damon Salvatore x Ashlan Corral_**

_'For those who forget what it means to be Alive.'_

* * *

_**Song:** ''Losing Your Memory"- Ryan Star__  
_

_**Chapter** 1  
_

_"This Strange New World"_

* * *

_My chest hurt. _

_Breaths came up short. _

_I knew I was being carried, but I couldn't tell who was carrying me. _

_The only thing I remembered before falling ill to the darkness again, was those beautiful blue eyes. _

_So very familiar._

When my eyes opened, I was no longer in the forest, but rather a bed. I tried to sit up, but the world spun too much for me to handle it. A groan escaped my lips as I fell back into the pillows. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember what had happened.

A wolf.

I could remember the wolf clearly, it was chasing me, and a noise, a strange noise when it landed on me, a crackling.

A gun shot.

"You won't want to move for a while." A voice said, I peaked open an eye to see a tiny woman. She was small in height, but old in age from her weathered face. Still, her brown eyes were smoldering, I could see a strange light in them when she looked at me.

"Where am I?"

Who am I?

"You were bitten by the wolf," She said, I looked down the length of my body, bandages were just peaking out from the bedsheets pooled at my waist. "If it wasn't for the brothers, I'm sure you would have died."

Brothers?

"Where am I?" I repeated, a little bit more confused. Something felt wrong, whether it was the white walls of the unfamiliar room, or the pain in my skull, something felt completely wrong with it all.

"You are in the Salvatore Mansion." A new voice said smoothly, making me frown. Salvatore, where had I heard that name? It sounded so familiar, yet vague and unknown. Looking over to the door, I watched as an older looking man approached me.

"I see..." I said softly, trying to block out the pain through out my body. The man sat in a chair beside my bed, I turned my head very slowly to look at him.

"I am Giuseppe Salvatore, the head of this house." He said, looking over my face. Obviously I had some bruising due to the throbbing in the side of my temple.

"It is a pleasure." I said faintly.

"Do you have a name?" He asked, making me purse my lips. Did I have a name?

"I don't remember." I said honestly. He glanced down at my body, my eyes followed his to see he was looking at my bandaged wrist.

"Do you remember what happened at all?" He asked, I took in a breath as I tried to remember. There was something- soft skin, beautiful eyes, my own were tearing up...

"Nothing." I responded instead. "I remember waking up here, but I'm afraid that is where my knowledge ends." I replied weakly, looking back to him. He had a grave look on his face, but I didn't understand why.

"I see," He began, standing up. "Until you have recovered I shall send my youngest son to keep you company." He said, but I was too tired to argue.

"Hmm," I muttered, nothing else wanted to come from my lips. He exited the room, and soon my body just shut down and gave in to darkness again.

_He was lying there across from me. _

_A smile on his lips- he reached out to brush my hair back. I leaned into his touch, smiling. His eyes were soft as a smiled, his hand flitting down my neck, shoulder, my entire body getting goose bumps wherever his fingers caressed.  
_

_We just laid there, staring at each other for god knows how long. I couldn't stop watching him though.  
_

_He stared back at me through a sea of white sheets. Everything around us was white, the only thing that wasn't was him and myself. I continued to stare into those piercing blue eyes as he softly caressed my skin.  
_

_Those eyes.  
_

_I could never forget those eyes.  
_

My eyes flitted open, a slight frown on my face. There was something that told me the dream should've been real, I felt an ache in my chest when I realized it wasn't. I gave a soft groan as I looked around- still in the same house, same bed- oh my bandages had been changed, they were tighter now. The maid looked over to me, smiling when she noticed I had awoken.

"Coraline," A familiar voice said. My eyes drifted to the door where a man stood. "Is she well?" He asked. Coraline, I assumed to be the maid, nodded with a small smile.

"Yes Mister Salvatore, you may visit." She said before exiting the room. The man stood there, his eyes watching me boredly as I watched him. Those dark green eyes reminded me of something, but I couldn't put my foot on it.

_"Most people fall for the charm and run at the secret." _

_"Odd, I fell for the secret, the charm just kind of tagged along I guess."_

I winced as I heard the familiar voices in my head. The man walked forward, taking a seat in the chair Giuseppe had occupied before- next to my bed. His eyes studied my face, and I looked up at him curiously.

"Who are you?" I asked, to which he quirked a brow.

"That is awfully rude to say things in such a tone." He said smoothly, but I simply pursed my lips.

"I never said I'm a nice person." I said, making him frown.

"Indeed you're not."

Well this was getting us nowhere... I looked around the room, frowning. It was not at all familiar, so I tried to sit up again. A wince broke out across my face as I supported myself with both arms, which wasn't a good idea considering one was injured and sore. My stomach was bandaged, I could feel the constriction under the white cover up I was wearing. Did somebody change me? I didn't recall wearing such a thing before.

"Perhaps you should lay down," The man said, making me glance at him. "You are clearly not well."

I frowned, sensing his lack of interest. Why was he here then? Coraline had called him a Salvatore, did that mean he was part of the family that lived here? If so, was he asked by Giuseppe to watch over me? This bothered me, I didn't like it when people only helped because they had to.

"Your company is not needed Mister Salvatore," I said, making his eyes widen a little. "I can see you do not like me, and honestly I would rather not waste your time or mine with pleasantries."

He sat there for a moment, looking surprised, but then a charming smile broke across his face.

"You are strange." He said, but it was a warmer tone than before.

"I have a head injury, I earned abnormality." I countered, making him chuckle as he glanced at the bandage on my head. I sat up a bit more, and he propped the pillows behind my back.

"Who am I about to thank for being so kind?" I asked, grateful when I was able to leaned back and take the pressure off of my stomach.

"Stefan," He said, leaning closer to me in his chair. "And who might I be helping?" He asked, but when I went to open my mouth- nothing came out.

What is my name?

"I'm afraid I lost more than my sanity when I hit my head." I said, a sad smile on Stefan's face. He looked down for a second, before reaching into one of his pockets. He produced a small necklace with a tiny pocket watch on the end. I held out my hand when he offered it, looking at it.

_"I want you to have this, it's a special necklace."_

"This is familiar." I said, turning it all over, but why was it so familiar?

"It was around your neck when my brother and I found you, but it broke off when the maids were bandaging you. I held onto it for safe keeping." He said, I glanced at him with an honest smile.

"Thank you, that means a lot." I said, Stefan's smile broadened then. Turning the necklace over, I frowned when I saw the initials.

A. M. C.

C as in...

_"Something wrong, Miss Corral?"_

Corral...?

Yeah, that sounded familiar.

"Does it help you at all? Remember I mean?" Stefan asked, making me nod as I traced the tiny C on the back.

"Corral, the C stands for Corral." I said, but was it mine? Was this necklace mine, a gift, was I holding it for somebody?

M... hmmmm Mmmmmmmm-

_"My ancestor wrote in his journal about a woman named Madison Corral. He wrote about how he planned to have one of his sons take her hand in marriage."_

"...Madison... The M is for Madison." I said, softly tracing the letter, but when I looked at the A, everything went blank.

"Madison Corral?" Stefan asked, leaning closer to me.

"Yes, but I can't remember this A..." I said, getting frustrated- how can one forget their own name? I was deeply confused on that.

"Perhaps for now, we shall treat Madison as your first name?" Stefan offered, I pursed my lips, and although I didn't like the idea, I decided to roll with it.

"Okay."

"Mister Salvatore?" Coraline called from the door. We both glanced over at her. "Your father wishes to speak with you." She said.

"I'll be there in a moment." He said, before turning back to me with a smile. He grasped one of my hands that was playing with the necklace, before softly bringing it to his lips and kissing the back. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Corral." He said, I smiled.

"Call me Madison, and it was a pleasure to meet you, Stefan." I said in return. He smiled even more before gently letting go of my hand and standing up. I pulled the blankets around me more, watching him exit the room.

Shortly after that, my eyes began to drift shut.

* * *

**Whew!  
**

**Okay, I'm writing the rest of the story, but I'm going to pace my updates! I was originally going to go off on a tangent from the storyline, but then I realized that I have an even better idea to include season 2~!  
**

**Also- going off with klaus? Are you for real? Lani is too head strong to be cowed by him! No matter how amazing his actor is... he's the epitome of EVIL! Yet I still think he's awesome, but no, Lani is definitely not running away with Klaus! Where is the originality in that?  
**

**RATE AND REVIEW!  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Okay, anybody confused? You get what's going on?  
**


	3. The Connection

**The Gamble  
**

_A Vampire Diaries Fanfic._

**_Damon Salvatore x Ashlan Corral_**

_'For those who forget what it means to be Alive.'_

* * *

_**Song:** ''How To Save A Life"- The Fray__  
_

_**Chapter** 2  
_

_"The Connection"_

* * *

It's been a few days.

I haven't been keeping track really, all I know is I sleep most of the time. Coraline bathed me yesterday, she was a very kind woman, I liked her a lot, but she was a very quiet woman so I didn't do much socializing. Doesn't matter, I've been spending all of my time awake trying to remember anything I can. It wasn't going so well though, which is why I was thankful to have a bed right next to a window. I often looked out of it, watching people move around.

The room I was in must have been at least the second floor, because I could look down over the town and see many people bustling around. Two figures caught my eye especially.

One was Stefan, another was a man I had never seen before. They were running around, playing. Sometimes it was simply tossing a ball, other times they were tackling each other. I found myself laughing at their antics- I wanted to join the fun. There was a few times I caught the other man- he was funny- walking with a woman, only to have another smack him. A womanizer? Funny. Then there were times that the black haired male would be running, another person running after him, only it didn't look so playful.

I laughed so hard sometimes it really did hurt my wounds.

"You seem to be in a good mood today."

My head turned and I smiled over to Stefan as he walked in. I shrugged, biting my lip with a smile.

"I've been watching you and that man, you're both really fun to watch." I said, making Stefan raise his brows.

"You've been watching us?" He said as though it were interesting. I nodded, watching him sit down in his usual chair.

"Of course! You both look so happy, I'm envious." I said with a smile. Stefan beamed before pulling out a box from under the bed. He had introduced the game of chess to me yesterday- visiting everyday thus far for various times- and I had already learned the game quite well. We set up the game in my lap, but my eyes kept drifting outside to the black haired man.

"Who is he?" I asked, looking back to Stefan. He smiled.

"That, is my older brother, Damon." He said, making me nod before looking back outside. "I could introduce you, if you wish." He said slowly, almost unhappily. I smiled though, looking back at him.

"He's strange." I began, but when I noticed Stefan's downcast look, I pursed my lips before adding. "I am curious about your family, perhaps the rest are as lovely as you?"

He looked at me and smiled again though, before nodding. That was when I moved my first piece, and the game had begun.

* * *

_"Where are you going Red?" _

_A little boy called out to me, I giggled in response before rushing around a corner to hide. The stairs were hollow here, I was small enough to fit in, but none of the others were. I sucked in a breath when five pairs of footsteps rushed past me, giggling when the sound disappeared. My hiding place was only known by me, so I peaked through the hole in the wood to watch them as they scurried around to find me.  
_

_Today was different though.  
_

_Today there was a visitor.  
_

_She opened the door, and walked in. I had to admit- she was a very pretty woman. She took a few steps in, looking around, before her eyes squared down onto me.  
_

_Impossible!  
_

_My hiding spot was perfect.  
_

_Yet I couldn't deny the look that she gave me as her lips curled up, a look of satisfaction on her face as though she had just found something valuable.  
_

_She didn't look very pretty anymore.  
_

* * *

My eyes snapped open.

It was late during the night.

Stefan had insisted his brother was not permitted in my room due to his attitude, but he said that he could sneak him in during the night. I was grateful, and as I watched the moon glimmer down onto me, the door to my room creaked open. They were silent as they entered, I looked over once the door had shut. Stefan came to my bedside and lit a candle, illuminating their faces.

When my own orbs locked onto the older brother's, I sucked in a breath as well.

His eyes were beautiful.

They were the same blue eyes I remembered from before.

He stared at me too for a moment, before I offered a smile.

_"I love you."_

My own voice rung in my head, but I didn't know why. A memory surfaced, one of the man in different clothing, a more intense look on his face, and me- he was holding me as we looked in a mirror. Just as quickly as I saw it though, it was lost again.

"Damon, meet Miss Madison Corral." Stefan said as the older brother walked closer. I smiled when he lifted my hand and softly kissed the back, like Stefan had done when we first met.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Damon." I said, and he gave a boyish smirk.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said before letting my hand go. Stefan sat in his chair while Damon sat on the edge of my bed.

"Stefan tells me you both rescued me from a wolf. Thank you." I said, beaming at bother of them. Stefan offered me a kind smile, but the look in Damon's eye was different. Somehow I didn't like that look.

"I'm glad we were there in time, who knows what could have happened. What were you doing out in the woods so late anyway?" Damon asked, but I shook my head- a triumphant feat I was now able to accomplish.

"She lost her memories." Stefan said, making us both look to him. I looked down a second later, feeling ashamed for a moment.

"They'll come back," Damon offered, and I looked up to him with a soft smile. My eyes flitted to outside, and I pursed my lips.

"What's it like, outside right now?" I asked, looking back to the brothers. They both quirked a brow at me. "I can't remember what fresh air is anymore." I admitted, making Damon grin.

"Well why don't you find out?" He offered, making me beam. Stefan shook his head though.

"She's still injured Damon." Stefan said sharply, but I ignored him in favor of freedom. Out of this stupid bed would be so...

There was a noise down the hall, we all fell quiet. The brothers looked to each other, then scrambled for the door. Damon paused before exiting though, he smiled to me before bowing. I could picture him saying, 'Good day my lady' had he not been trying to stay quiet. A moment later, he was yanked from the threshold and the door shut.

I stifled a giggle, amused by his antics.

* * *

"I got you something." Stefan said as he sat down next to my bed.

I beamed- Stefan had been so kind to me this past week. He had been in my room everyday, for several hours each. Despite his obvious efforts to entertain me though, I found his blue eyed brother to be capturing my thoughts all too often.

"What is it?" I asked, he smiled before holding out a leather bound book. Raising a brow, I took the book from his hands before flipping it open- the pages were blank.

"I figured writing down your thoughts might help you... recall, and if your injury does not heal quickly, at least you will have your own reading material." He said with a grin.

"Thank you so much Stefan! This is wonderful!" I said, actually very happy to have such a gift. It seemed natural to begin writing, as though I had done it all my life. When Stefan came back with the quill and ink, I couldn't stop writing. The first few pages were filled so quickly.

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to say this now, this story is going to get pretty complicated right away, at first I was going to take it slow, but I think you all deserve a few answers, no? So this first part is going to seem confusing, but trust me! I have a kick ass explanation! Just hold your horses!  
**

**I'm actually so happy you guys had such a positive response, I was freaking out that you guys would be upset! I figured- what's harder to beat than yourself? Lani can't win if she's competing against herself! She's just too good for Damon!  
**

**RATE AND REVIEW!  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: I know these chapters are short, but you like it thus far? Any big OMG moments?  
**


	4. Getting Closer

**The Gamble  
**

_A Vampire Diaries Fanfic._

**_Damon Salvatore x Ashlan Corral_**

_'For those who forget what it means to be Alive.'_

* * *

_**Song:** ''Feeling Good"- Nina Simone__  
_

_**Chapter** 4  
_

_"Getting Closer"_

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

My head throbbed, my eyes stung, and honestly- I felt like I'd just been sucked dry.

I sat in the parlor for a few minutes, Bonnie looking at me in confusion. Of course she would- how many people showed up in a corset and bloomers in this day and age?

"Ash?" She asked, making me glance at her. She frowned- wasn't I mad at her? It all felt so long ago...Eventually, I picked myself up and walked to the door in silence. When I got outside, I walked to my car and started the engine. Today, of all days, I didn't want anybody to see me. Had Elena and Stefan not been in the room, I might've been able to slip out without them noticing.

Without them telling Damon I was there.

It didn't work that well though, so as I pulled out of the driveway and began to head up the back road to hell, I couldn't help the tears running down my face. The sunlight hurt my eyes, no matter whether I put my sunglasses on or not. I bit my lip, trying my hardest not to cry anymore.

Yet I couldn't fight it.

When I finally reached my destination, I could barely feel my trembling hands as I looked at the ruins.

Fells Church.

Seems a lot has happened on supposedly sacred ground, it's been tainted by so many evils it did not have the grace to be called a church anymore. With a frown, I walked up to the entrance to the tomb. When I got down there, I looked at the empty entrance, chuckling lightly. Somehow, I wished that stupid bitch was actually down here, I would've reveled in the joy of peeling her limbs from her body... slowly...

I glanced to the side of the door, you wouldn't know something was different at first glance, but I could see from the glint in the light- a stone was loose. I tore it back, and removed a leather bound book. Flipping over to the first page, I began to read.

_Today Stefan gave me this book. A journal of sorts to write in. He said it might help me remember, or at the very least something to look back on and reference to. I feel like I've down this before-_ I snorted at this, how pathetic am I?- _and I beleive I will enjoy this... and kicking Stefan's ass in chess._

_This is the start of my adventures, who knows where they will lead me?  
_

When I read the last page, I leaned back against the rock wall, before slowly sliding down.

I cried.

* * *

**1864  
**

**DAY 8**

Giuseppe visited me today, he said my wounds have healed enough that I can venture outside.

Outside.

My heart sung at that. Giuseppe made it very clear that he wanted me to stay here so long as I saw fit, or until my memory came back. Either way, today was wonderful.

Well, most of it.

Getting dressed was another thing though. In the past few days I had recalled uses of most objects, but I never once recalled having so much clothing on before.

Coraline insisted I wear all of it, I admitted that, once I was dressed, I enjoyed the look of the dress on me... no matter how heavy I felt.

The corset was evil, but I had to admit- I looked really pretty.

When I walked outside, I nearly got attacked by Stefan as he ran across my path. Damon was chasing him. Both brothers stopped when I came out though, and I smiled before waving.

"They let you outside?" Stefan asked, making me nod. Damon and him came up to me, but I could feel the dark haired man's eyes on more than just my face.

"On the condition I spend tomorrow evening at this party he is throwing." I said, but then I frowned. "He said he wanted me to find an escort, but I don't know anyone who is going."

"It would be my pleasure."

Oh.

Both said it at the same time.

I frowned before shaking my head.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I was actually hoping to find somebody I didn't like so I could ignore them all night." I said honestly, watching both of them give me a funny look.

"Forgive me Madison, but do you even know how a ball is run?" Stefan asked, I glanced to the ball in his hands before smiling.

"No, the only ball I know of is that one." I said, making him chuckle. "Which is why I was hoping for someone I didn't like to escort me, I'm not a very kind person you see, and I'm afraid I will only embarrass."

"It would be my pleasure to teach you." Stefan said, stepping closer. Damon looked from his brother, then to me, before interjecting.

"I must confess," He said, grinning. "I am the better dancer." He said, making me chuckle.

"Perhaps you both could escort me? As friends." I added. "Unless you wish to find a more suitable escort?" I asked, but both shook their heads. There was a moment of silence, I felt a little... ashamed? Perhaps. This strange sadness covered me, as though I were doing something I hated. My eyes darted down to the ball in Stefan's hands, and I smiled.

"Would you play with me?" I asked, taking it from his hands. Looking to the two boys, I could see the humor behind their eyes. This made me frown, but then Damon went to grab the ball from my hands. I looked down as it was taken from me.

"I wouldn't want such delicate hands to get bruised, my lady." He said in a flirty tone as I looked up at him. I however, wasn't impressed or swayed.

"Do you feel the same?" I asked, looking over to Stefan. He pursed his lips, but otherwise nodded. "Well then, enjoy finding another woman to escort to the party." I said, turning on my heel and walking down the path beside the house. Thankfully neither followed me, and I managed to take a quiet walk through the town instead.

* * *

Of course I hadn't thought about later in the day.

Dinner was a challenge on it's own. I felt like both brothers wanted to poke me with their forks as I sat down. other than Giuseppe casually asking questions about my memories, there was barely any talk as the four of us ate our meal.

Stephan didn't talk to me for the rest of the day, neither did Damon. I felt a little upset, but I didn't show it to either of them and went to bed to write this early.

Today sucks actually.

* * *

**1864  
**

**DAY 9**

I had the same dream as before.

The not so pretty lady that keeps on smirking at me.

I don't know what I did to earn such a wicked look, but something tells me I would find out if I ever met her. This dream make me wake up during the night, but in a stir I was back in dreamland again, Damon lying next to me. At first I didn't understand how I knew him, but clearly I did if I dreamed of him before we met.

Still, the dream felt so tender as he looked back at me across the sheets. That warm smile never stopping as he caresses me gently.

At first it bothered me that I had these dreams, but I chalked it up to me just being psychic is all.

Anyways.

Today I hid outside, taking walks through the town.

The sky was a beautiful blue, with soft yet lazy clouds drifting by. A soft breeze brushed my hair into my face, a smile flitted across my face as I veered off the path. Adventure clung to me, and I felt the need to explore. However, barely a five minute walk down the hiker's path, I tripped on the hem of my dress, but righted myself before I ate dirt.

I'd need something other than a dress...

With a depressed heart, I turned around and headed back to the Salvatore mansion, the party would be starting soon anyway.

Wouldn't want to be late.

* * *

I take it back.

I'd rather be hours late to this stupid gathering.

Giuseppe had been ashamed I couldn't find an escort, but I refused to tell him I almost had two. So he had stood by me most of the night, introducing me to the rest of the town. I was hoping I would see someone and have a flicker of a memory, but nothing leaped forward. Not even when a few of the younger men gave me flirty looks, they were just as bad as Damon.

Finally, after about an hour of hearing, 'I hope you enjoy your stay' from people who didn't actually give a damn, everyone left me alone. Giuseppe left too in favor of speaking to the other old men at the party, leaving me to drink in the situation in peace.

Not for long though.

"Excuse me," An all too familiar voice said, making me turn and look into those beautiful blue eyes. "May I have this dance?" Damon asked with a grin, but I wouldn't fall for this twice.

"I don't know, is a woman of my stature capable of such a feat?" I challenged, raising a brow as his grin dropped off his face. He pursed his lips, but offered his hand anyways. Debating, I finally gave in and accepted his offer.

"You do realize I don't know any dances." I said, watching him carefully as he lead us into the dancing area. He chuckled, but otherwise held up his right hand.

"Just repeat after me." He said, making me nod a bit nervously, my brow furrowed as I tried to put my right hand against his, but he pulled back. A tiny space between our hands.

"Just like that, a tiny space. Now just keep your eyes on mine." He said, and I mimicked him as he began to walk in a small circle. My eyes stayed on him the whole way, same with him for me. We stopped, put our hands down, and went the other way.

Watching him as we circled each other, it reminded me of an animal circling it's prey, waiting to pounce. The excitement built up in my chest, and I this overwhelming desire for something to happen as we stared boldly into each other's eyes.

Which was the prey though?

By the look in his eyes, he thought it was me, but I thought the same for him. We stopped again, then put both of our hands up, repeating the process of encircling the other. The desire to touch him was overwhelming inside of me, my fingers were practically itching to touch his face. We stopped again, but this time Damon wasn't smirking. His face was different, as though he was caught off guard.

"Now," He began, coming closer to me. I sucked in some air quietly when I felt his hand grasp my waist and my other hand. "We dance." He said quietly as I grasped his shoulder and hand back, ever so gentle. We danced in circles for what seemed like hours. My feet were sore, but I didn't want to stop. I couldn't look away from those eyes, and he never took his eyes off of me.

"Enjoying this?" He asked, that familiar grin coming back. I chuckled in response.

"I apparently love dancing, because I don't want to stop." I said, but alas the music did stop, and we both had to as well. Damon held out his arm for me though, I quirked a brow before linking it with his then.

"Let's go somewhere and... talk?" I asked.

I wanted to know this man. He seemed so damn interesting. Damon gave a smooth smile back to me, his eyes half lidded.

"I know just the place." He said, leading me out of the room. We went up the stairs, and into a room. When we entered Damon let me go, and we both walked in as he shut the door. I frowned, seeing a bed there.

"Who's room is this?" I asked.

"Mine." He said, and as I turned around his soft lips caved onto my own. There was a second where I froze, but then that strange clench in my gut appeared.

_"I love you."_

My lips moved on their own, pressing back against his. My mind seemed to be complete mush right now, because it took me a few moments to realize his intentions. When I did, everything seemed to snap.

I pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice leaping an octave higher, frowning at him. Damon frowned, looking utterly confused.

"You said you wanted to talk." He said as though I had been hinting at sex this whole night. A deeper frown appeared on my face as I shook my head.

"And I meant _talk_, I don't want to even _touch_ you now." I said sharply, frowning when he looked utterly confused. Instead of speaking to him though, I walked out of the room and slammed the door when I was done. My mind couldn't wrap around what happened at first- did Damon just say he-

"Miss Corral?"

My head snapped up when I saw Stefan on the stairs. He looked clearly upset by something, making me frown even more.

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself at the party?" I asked as I walked closer to him. He looked to Damon's door, as though he was asking a question silently.

"I came to see if you had gone to bed." He said, looking up to me, making me tilt my head to the side.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"I was hoping to dance with you, clearly my brother kept you entertained though." He said in a somber voice. This didn't make me feel bad though, this made me angry.

"Stop it," I demanded in a sharp tone. Stefan looked up to me, surprised. "You and your brother, I want you to stop treating me like this. I am not a toy for you both to play tug of war with. I am not here to play games." I said, turning to my door, but I paused in the threshold and spat another comment.

"I didn't do anything with him," I said, Stefan looking at me with surprise in his eyes. This made me scowl more. "And I most certainly will never dance with you. Good night Mister Salvatore, you'll tell your brother how I feel, unless he's already eavesdropped." I said before slamming my own door. On my side of the door, I leaned against the wall, before sliding down it.

I felt like a little bitch now.

This was not good.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

I skimmed through my first few entries before sighing, and packing the book away in my car. I shifted through my clothing in my trunk, before sitting back in the driver's seat. Laying my head back against the headrest, I tried to fall asleep. Maybe then my body wouldn't feel like it was on fire.

No such luck though.

"Ash!"

Actually, I think I have the worst luck in the world.

Looking over with half lidded eyes, I watched Elena and Bonnie come closer. A sigh broke through my lips then, and I realized i could hear something.

_Thump thump_

My eyes felt heavier when they got closer.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Bonnie said, but the beating was thrumming through my brain again. Suddenly Bonnie stopped, putting a hand out in front of Elena. Said girl looked to the witch with a frown.

"Bonnie?"

_Thump_ _thump_

"Her face." Bonnie whispered, looking over to me. I swallowed, watching them both with barely open eyes. My breathing was long and slow, I could smell their skin from here despite them being so far away. Elena looked at me, her eyes widening. I watched them, watched Bonnie take a protective stance in front of Elena, but then I just smirked.

"You witches," I muttered. "You cause all of my problems, don't you?" I said, before turning on the engine and gunning my car out of there.

That was too close.

* * *

**Okay guys! Next chapter! Woot!  
**

**I hope you guys like this, I did say Madi got down in the dirt so... yeah...Damon's such a flirt too, I figure that would be an interesting additive to my little web...  
**

**RATE AND REVIEW!  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Anybody else think Damon was adorable as a human? Flirtation and all?  
**


	5. You Spin Me Round

**The Gamble  
**

_A Vampire Diaries Fanfic._

**_Damon Salvatore x Ashlan Corral_**

_'For those who forget what it means to be Alive.'_

* * *

_**Song:** ''Never Too Late"- Three Days Grace__  
_

_**Chapter** 5  
_

_"You Spin Me Round"_

* * *

_"What brings you to this orphanage?" A colored woman asked the not so pretty lady as they sat down. The woman with long brown, curly locks looked around, then glanced at me. I held a breath from my hiding spot near the doorway, but she continued to look around the room. _

_"I was told a Corral lived here."  
_

_"Oh?"  
_

_"My friend was a Corral, she gave birth to a child." The woman said, sipping some tea casually. The colored woman looked tense, but otherwise didn't say anything about it.  
_

_"Was she now." She said in an unbelieving tone. The pretty lady chuckled.  
_

_"Yes actually, she told me her daughter was... special." She said, glancing at me again. I wondered why she never told me to go away, she didn't seem bothered by me at all really, just amused. Most adults didn't like me, they said I was too strange and small. Finally, the pretty woman added.  
_

_"What was her name? Oh that's right-"  
_

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

I drove down the road, feeling sore and stiff.

My mind kept on spinning, all these smells coming to my nostrils as I drove. I went down the road, trying to avoid going back into Mystic Falls. Instead, i went to the cemetery, there weren't many living people in there at the best of times, so I figured now would be the best time to embraced my inner dead person.

I'd join them soon enough.

When I sat down in the sun though, I felt like I was being burned. Wincing, I pulled myself into the shade, why was life such a bitch?

"Ashlan."

I rolled my eyes, looking over to the mighty protector. Why couldn't people leave me alone? It wasn't fair to keep chasing me! Still, Stefan knelt in front of me, looking me over carefully. I licked my lips, trying to keep calm.

"What?" I asked, my eyes still half lidded and now squinting. Stefan frowned as he looked directly into my eyes. He looked confused, but then, as he cupped my cheek in his hand, he seemed to realize.

"You're in transition."

"Way to go, you figured out the obvious!" I said in such a cruelly peppy tone. There wasn't one ounce of me that didn't hate being reminded that I was going to die soon.

"Who turned you Ash?" He asked, his tone a bit stronger. I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter who turned me, I'm dead, I'm dying, and I'm not completing my transition." I said, standing up slowly. Stefan frowned at me as I tried to walk away.

"Ash-"

"Don't touch me! That hurts!" I said, holding my wrist where he grabbed. It was like needles had pushed into me then. Stefan looked hurt, but I could tell he was just upset this happened to me.

"I'm going to bring you to Damon, he wants to talk with you. Maybe you two can properly-"

"_No._" I said firmly, looking at him with a glare. He seemed surprised by my mood swing, but there was no way I could face Damon. Not the way I am now.

"Ash-" He was cut off as I used my ring on him momentarily before running for my car. I looked at him- he stood there on his cell phone, frowning as I drove away.

* * *

**1864  
**

**DAY 12**

I spent most of my days hiding away from the brothers.

Sometimes I would see them in passing, but I didn't want to speak to either of them at all. Each day I would walk out of my room and right to the stairs.

Today was different though.

Today, after Coraline helped me get dressed, I waited in my room until I heard both brother's leave theirs. Once they had, I opened the door and quietly crept into Stefan's room. He was smaller by comparison, so I decided to grab a pair of his pants and a shirt.

"What are you doing?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Stefan. Spinning around, I was caught red handed with the pants and shirt in my hands. He looked down at them, and then at my face as though I had gone mad.

"Please," I rushed, panicking. "I-I just needed to borrow pants. G-Giuseppe won't let me have some made, and you're the smallest out of you and your brother..."

Stefan shook his head, my heart dropped. Then he looked me in the eye, and I knew that he was thinking hard.

"You'll never be able to hide that." He said, gesturing to the wad of clothes in my hands. I got an idea then.

"Then meet me in the forest." I said, making him frown. "There's a clearing about a mile behind the blacksmith's shop. A quarry is just beyond that. I went there the other day, please Stefan, I want to have some fun." I said in an almost begging tone. He looked at me for a little while, but then he quietly nodded. I beamed before launching forward to give him a hug.

"Thank you!" I said, pulling back to see his slightly wide eyes. "I'll meet you in a few hours?" I asked, he just nodded in response again. A smile broke out across my face as I walked out of the room.

* * *

When he came down the slightly weathered path, I didn't expect a tag along.

Turns out Damon wanted to come and see this.

"Thank you." I said once Stefan handed me the ball of wrapped up clothing. Grinning, I ran behind a bush and began to shed my clothes. My god it was hard to get out of this by yourself, Coraline had been helping me for so long, I wondered how long it would take me.

"Are you alright?" Stefan called, making me frown.

"No," I began, walking out from behind the bush. I had only gotten the top layer of dress off, but the second was not as easy as my top layer. "I can't this off." I pouted, watching the two boys raise a brow at me.

"Allow me." Damon said teasingly, but I frowned at him. He came behind me anyway, unclasping a few of the buttons I couldn't reach. Stefan frowned, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh come Stefan, as if both of you haven't seen a woman naked already." I said with a snort. Stefan frowned at me then.

"It's not seen as sightly to speak or act like that Madison," He said. "People might mistake you for a painted lady."

"A what?" I asked, quirking a brow. Damon chuckled, but if Damon found it funny... Oh...

"A woman who only lives to solve a man's desires." Damon said smoothly, brushing my hair aside to undo the last few buttons. His hands glided across the bare skin of my shoulder, I shuddered.

"You seem like an expert with them." I muttered when he undid the last button. Before it could fall I held it to my chest, that last layer being my corset and chemise along with my pathetic excuse for underpants. Scurrying around to the bush again, I let the rest fall to the floor before pulling on the pants and shirt. It was all too big, so I simply stuffed the shirt into the pants and rolled up the pants and sleeves and shortened the suspenders. Finally, I braided my hair before tearing a small piece of the bottom of the shirt and tying the end tightly. Slipping my boots back on I stepped out from behind the bush.

Both men looked at me as I came out as though I had two heads. Clearly they were not used to women wearing such things.

"So, how about you teach me that game you both were playing?" I asked, to which they looked at each other while I walked closer.

"Like I said," Stefan began. "I believe you would be hurt by us, we play quite rough." He said, but I shrugged.

"Prove it." I said, quirking a brow with a smirk. "Because I think I can be rougher." I said, getting closer to his face. Damon shrugged.

"Alright." He said, but Stefan gave him a sharp look. Damon took an defensive stance to that though. "What? The only way for a lady to learn is through experience." He said with a grin.

So he explained the very basics of it, the game sounding somewhat familiar, before we began. At first I knew they were playing easy on me, because they didn't chase me that hard, nor did they try and tackle me, but they tackled and chased each other hard. So eventually I figured they needed a wake up call.

Damon threw the ball, Stefan was supposed to catch it, but it was closer to me. Running ahead of him, I leaped in the way and caught the ball, Stefan collided into me, and we fell to the ground in a heap. He instantly launched off of me, his eyes wide.

"Madison! Are you okay?! Forgive me I didn't-" He stopped when he heard my giggling, looking up to him as I clutched the ball above my head. Sitting up, I looked over to see Damon frowning in confusion.

"I believe I can tackle harder than that." I said with a grin. Stefan gave a start to that, a strange grin flitting across his face. From there, things picked up. Stefan seemed intent on proving me wrong, that I was fragile, and Damon? He just wanted to chase me, I'm sure.

"Somehow I don't think this is fair." Damon said as Stefan and I tossed the ball back and forth, playing keep away.

"It's perfectly fair brother." Stefan said, tossing the ball to me.

"The eldest son should be able to carry all hardships on his own, correct?" I challenged, laughing as Damon ran to grab the ball from me, but I tossed it and he came to a skidding halt in front of me. I looked up to those blue eyes, watching the way his lips twisted into a grin, before he spun on his heel and ran after the ball.

Stefan threw it back to me, but threw it too high and far. I chased it, but as I turned back to catch the ball, I saw Damon as he ran for me. He too had his eyes set on the ball, and at the last second he crashed into me, and we both toppled to the ground.

Somehow I managed to not bang my head and cause further brain damage, Damon crashing his head into my shoulder though. As his full body weight fell on me, I expected him to leap off of me, but he didn't. Instead, he looked up to me, those startling blue eyes looking at me so intently. For a second, I forgot what we were doing, and I just stared at him for a moment.

Then I heard the laughter.

Damon sat up, but he still didn't look away from me, and I looked over to Stefan- who happened to be doubled over in laughter. Raising a brow, I too got up before offering a hand to Damon. He took it, and I easily helped him up. We both looked to Stefan again, but then I smirked. Turning around, I grabbed the ball and threw it at Stefan the best I could. It hit him in the shoulder, making him yelp.

This time the older brother and I broke out into laughter, before we all stood silent for a moment, walking closer to each other. We looked at each other- a player, a brooder, a misfit woman-.

Then we broke down into hysterics.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

I sighed before sitting down at the bar. There really wasn't any need for me hide anymore- no doubt Damon was already on my trail- since everybody knew my new little secret.

It was awful of me, but I had officially resorted to Damon tactics to avoid the mental pain.

Day drinking.

"A little early for this, don't you think?"

I snorted as he slid in the stool next to me. There was no need to look up and know he was watching me, yet I still looked over to him. His eyes were softer than the last time I saw them, then again, he also looked so much more alive.

"You're feeling better?" I asked, but he just watched me through those dark lashes, looking me over.

"What happened Lani?" He asked softly, brushing a hand through my hair. I turned away at that, looking at the counter. As much as I wanted to squeal, I knew that telling him would only make things more complex, plus I doubt he'd believe me- I didn't want to believe me!

"Well," I began in a low, muttering voice. "The meaning for my existence has been lost now as my love slowly died in front of me. So I traded places with him in hopes to feel whole again. But alas it appears the trembling foundation of my sanity isn't as strong as I thought it was." I muttered, taking a huge gulp of the alcohol.

"You need to drink Lani." He said, but I couldn't ignore the feeling of his hand caressing me. It hurt, felt like pins and needles, but I couldn't tell him that.

"I am drinking."

"Not that."

I looked over to him, the soft yet intense look in his eye was there. A smile graced my lips as I looked at him, my fingers reaching out to touch his face. He glanced at them, before looking at me. Then I shook my head, chuckling.

"I can't."

The soft look he had disappeared, a glare set on his features.

"Why not?" He asked in his typical Damon's pissed tone. I turned back to my glass to drink.

"You said it yourself, I can't be like you Damon." I said, downing another gulp. "Besides, they'll kill us all then." I added with a mutter. Damon frowned even more, but as I went to take another gulp- he took my glass and downed the drink himself before slapping it onto the counter. The look in his eye... oh damn I was on hot coals now.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're coming home right now." He said, and didn't even wait for me to say anything before he literally picked me up and shoved me to the door.

"Damon!" I shouted, people were watching us, but then he shoved me into the passenger's seat of my car before he started the engine and drove us home. I leaned back in the seat, the sun was harsh on my eyes but I ignored it, I ignored everything.

Well, everything that wouldn't mind being ignored.

"Who turned you?"

Silence.

"Lani-"

"Does it matter?" I asked, rolling my head over to quirk a brow at him. "I'm dead."

There was something in the look he gave me then, something wasn't right at all. It was then that I knew- he thought it was his fault again- just like before. Quietly, I reached out and held his hand, no matter how much my body burned when I did.

"Hey," I said in a softer tone. Leaning across the seat, I softly pecked on kiss on his cheek. "It's not your fault baby, I did this. This had nothing to do with you." I whispered, but he only squeezed my hand. I fiddled with our hands for a while, trying to distract myself as we got home. We got out of the car, but after I shut the door I felt this burning in my chest.

"Ah!" I gasped out, falling against the car. Damon was holding me in a second, rubbing circles on my back.

"What hurts Lani?" He whispered, I held my hand to my chest, curling my nails into the fabric of the shirt.

"It hurts when it beats." I said shakily, Damon picked me up, looping his arm behind my back and under my legs, before speeding into the house and resting me on the couch. He knelt down next to me as tears started to pour down my face. I looked up to him and I could see.

The fear in his eyes- he knew that I was dying.

Again.

"You need to feed from the vein Lani." Damon insisted, but I shook my head and I could see the torn up look as his facade- for just a second- shattered.

He looked as broken as I felt.

I had tried so hard not to hurt him, but now I would, I was going to hurt him so much...

"I'm sorry."

I couldn't help it, after all this time, I was actually going to do it.

I was going to hurt him.

He softly brushed my hair from my face as I cried into his chest. My own feeling like it was tearing apart.

I don't want to die, but if I don't, I'll-

God I don't want to die.

"I'm sorry." I repeated, this time a little more pathetically. This really was my fault, but if I didn't die, they all would. This was my choice, but right now I really wished I hadn't made it. He held me a bit tighter, lifting my chin with his fingers. I looked up and his kissed me softly, shushing me to calm me down, but I couldn't stop the tears.

"Would it be any consolation if I said I never wanted to hurt you?" I asked, begging for some sort of response.

"I know." Yet that sounded so strained, so I bit my lip before leaning up to kiss him again. God I loved him, I loved him so much- why hadn't I said so sooner?

"I love you Damon." I whispered against his lips. "I love you, I love you, I lo-" He kissed me so hard then, like he was trying to smother me. I wished I had said it before, I wished I never started my stupid rules, maybe I could've told him when it wasn't such a horrible time, maybe we both would've been happier.

I was going to die, but Damon, he would have to shoulder the burden. This made me cry again, because I knew, this was cruel to him, and I didn't want to be.

"Shhhh," He cooed, cupping my face in his hands, and I tried my best to fake a smile, just for him. I'd do anything if it was for him. "You're alright, you'll be fine."

Before I could argue, the door to the Boarding House flung open, and Damon stood up as the thudding of footsteps got louder. He looked down at me with a harder expression as Elena and Stefan ran in. She took one look at me, at the tears rolling down my face, and she too ran to me, coddled me, and cried with me.

I don't want to die.

"You don't have to do this." Stefan insisted. But I shook my head, because I had chosen to be the martyr, because I didn't want Elena or Stefan or Damon- oh God not Damon- to die. I wanted them to live. So I sucked my feelings back in a forced a smile.

"I'm okay," I said, but Elena pulled back and cried right in front of me. No matter how many times I thought I could do this, I knew deep down I couldn't.

"You don't have to die." Stefan insisted as he looked over to Damon. The dark haired man just looked at the ground now, muscles jumping in his throat.

"I do, I can, and I will." I said hoarsely, because in truth, I didn't want to.

I don't want to die.

That's when Damon looked at me, and full on glared. It looked like that ticking time bomb had finally gone off in him, and he had snapped.

"_No_." He said it so darkly, even my eyes widened. Without a single moment of hesitation, he flung Elena into Stefan and bit his wrist, shoving it to my mouth. I tried to fight, but it didn't work. All I could do was suck on the liquid fire and look into the equally scalding blue eyes.

And just like that.

My suicide mission came to an end.

"_You're not going anywhere_."

* * *

**Did you guys know writing Damon and Stefan as humans would be so much fun? I didn't!  
**

**So... I wrote a shitload today because I've been sick, just gunna add this chapter and maybe one more, but I feel awful so I'm going to bed soon...  
**

**RATE AND REVIEW!  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: You guys excited for Season 2 to be blended into this?  
**


	6. Three Musketeers

**The Gamble  
**

_A Vampire Diaries Fanfic._

**_Damon Salvatore x Ashlan Corral_**

_'For those who forget what it means to be Alive.'_

* * *

_**Song:** ''One More Night"- Maroon 5__  
_

_**Chapter** 6  
_

_"Three Musketeers"_

* * *

**1864  
**

**DAY 14**

"It is not lady like to do this."

I rolled my eyes as Damon scolded me playfully. The boys seemed to have realized I was nothing like the women who were raised around them. I didn't want to be, I felt as though it was wrong in my mind- I hid it from Giuseppe simply because I wanted to stay at the boarding house, but I felt open when it came to the brothers.

"Just a quick dip." I said, looking at my dirty clothes. "How else should I clean these?" I added, Damon giving me a look that gave an offer I wouldn't agree to.

"Without removing them." I added when I saw the look in the elder brother's eye. He chuckled, making me grin before turning back to the water. I had removed my boots and undone the braid in my hair to stand on a rock near the water's edge. A few days ago I had found a small pond of water that fed from the quarry, I fell in love instantly.

"Madison-"

Before Stefan could stop me, I leaped into the cool water. It felt beautiful in the mid summer afternoon, and as I resurfaced, both boys looked at me. A laugh broke through my lips as I swam around before waving to them.

"This is amazing! Come join me!" I called, but Stefan shook his head. Damon gave him a confused look, but then he turned to me with a smirk before shedding his boots and shirt. I laughed as he took a running start to jump in with me. The pool wasn't deep- perhaps eight feet- but it was just right for me float happily.

Damon resurfaced, I turned away when he shook his head to clear the excess water in his hair. He looked at me and grinned, before we both turned to look at Stefan.

"Come on brother! Would you really keep a lady waiting?" He teased, I laughed before swimming around. Damon began to chase me, but we stopped when a huge splash sounded. Turning, we looked back to see Stefan resurfacing in the water, his shirt and shoes also on the banks of the pond. A squeak left my throat as Damon grabbed me around the waste before pushing me to Stefan, the younger brother grinned at me before pushing me back to Damon.

Oddly, I enjoyed the leisured tossing.

We played for what felt like hours, but really it couldn't have been more one or two. When my fingers started to prune, I swam to the banks and pulled myself up onto a large flat rock in the midst of the sunshine. A sigh escaped my throat as I laid on my stomach, enjoying the heat from the rock as the sun dried me.

Stefan pulled himself up next to me, Damon on the other side. We all laid down, enjoying the heat as we dried our bodies and clothes.

"Woman should be more fun like this." Damon said pointedly, a grin on his face when I opened my eyes to look at him. A chuckle escaped my lips then.

"But then I wouldn't be one of a kind anymore, I would be normal." I teased.

"What's wrong with normal?" Stefan asked, I shrugged lightly.

"It's too bland. There isn't any pleasure when you are just like everybody else. There's no passion." I said, glancing at the younger brother. He smiled up to me.

"Well I for one don't believe anybody could be like you." Damon said with just as much assertion. Turning to look at him again, I grinned.

"Of course not, being me is very stressful for most, especially with two hooligans such as yourselves as friends." I said, both chuckled a bit as we laid down in silence again.

* * *

**DAY 15**

"You said this was going to be hard!"

"Most people don't have your balance." Stefan chuckled as he road up next to me on his horse. I looked down to mine, grinning.

"Perhaps we should raise the stakes?" Damon offered as he trotted up next to us. Stefan shook his head as I laughed. We had gone horseback riding today, although Giuseppe had sent a lady to teach me how to ride side saddle, I insisted to the boys later I ride like them. It was much more comfortable... though a lot of leg muscle was involved!

"How so?" I asked, raising a brow. Damon grinned at me as we walked on in the open forest. We came to a plain, I could feel a grin creeping onto my face as I figured it out.

"A race." Damon said mischievously.

"Last one there owes the first a favor!" I said, kicking my horse to gallop. She reared slightly before taking off. The little mare was smaller than the geldings they rode, I had the advantage here. She was a feisty chestnut, I liked her fire as she carried me across the plain. However when I looked back, I saw Stefan and Damon were not very far away from me. I urged the mare faster, leaning forward and off of her back. Her breathing was rough as she ran, a grin spreading across my face- I was going to win.

However, I was stopped by a pit coming up. At the last second I pulled on the reins and sat back deeply, the mare coming to a walk as I steered her around.

Stefan and Damon were neck and neck as they went right around the pit. With a growl, I kicked the mare to chase, she happily obliged.

We raced after the two, but because I was at the back I got a clear view of what happened next.

Damon glanced back at me, but he was already near the treeline. My eyes widened as the horse stumbled, Damon being launched from the saddle by surprise. I winced as he flew into a tree, his back breaking his fall.

"Damon!" Stefan shouted as both he and I reached him. Stefan was by his side while before I reached him, but I flung off the tiny mare and knelt beside him as well. I sucked in a breath when I saw the blood pooling where he was sitting on a branch, the wood cutting through a piece of his skin.

"Stefan," I said as quickly and calmly as I could. He didn't respond, so I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "Go and get help. I'll look after him." I said, the younger brother glancing at his partner in crime before he mounted his horse and took off in the other direction. Damon's moaning came to my ears then, so I turned to help him.

"We need to stop the blood." I thought out loud. My hands reached for his shirt, he didn't argue as I pulled it open to see the wound. It wasn't that deep- thank god- so I simply tore parts of the shirt off and pressed it to the wound to clot. Looking up to him, I could tell he was a bit delirious.

"Damon," I said sharply, trying to get his attention. "Look at me." I said, cupping his face when he didn't. "Look at me Damon."

"Madison...?" He asked tiredly. I smiled, stroking his cheek before letting go to tear more fabric with my hand and teeth and applying it to the soaked cloth.

"The one and only." I said with a smile. "Keep talking to me, or you're going to pass out."

"Mmmm..."

"Did you hit your head?"

"And my back." He said, making me frown.

"Can you shake your legs?" I asked, looking down as they moved a little. "Good, no spinal injury..." I looked to him, only to see his eyes were drifting shut.

"Hey," I said, cupping his cheek again, but he didn't react this time. "Focus Damon, I'm here." I said, he opened his eyes again, but they seemed unfocused.

"Where's here?" He asked, so I held his chin firmly to look at me. He did, making me smile.

"Right here, I'm here for you Damon." I said, but then my worst fears happened.

He blacked out.

"D-Damon!" I shouted, smacking his head lightly, but nothing happened. I pressed my ear to his chest, but relaxed when I heard his breath and heartbeat. Instead, I went back to covering the wound with bandages as I reapplied even more.

By the time help had arrived, the wound had cloth and I had laid Damon's head in my lap. There wasn't much more I could do for him though, so I waited until two men came to lift him into the cart they brought.

"Careful." I said, watching him go.

* * *

**DAY 16**

Giuseppe was not happy with any of us.

I would've considered it a success- nobody died or loss any limbs- that's a win for me if I do say so myself.

He gave me a long lecture about appearances and... well I actually ignored most of it and acted humble. There wasn't a point arguing with the man- he clearly thought keeping face was more important than a happy life.

How sad.

He was having this conversation with me on the staircase, and though I knew this was improper, I didn't bother mentioning my ideas to him- he'd probably just burst another circuit.

"You are so lucky that the men there do not speak to the men I have found for you Madison," Giuseppe said, I just looked to the floor. "You will not be seen as useless." He insisted, but I bit my tongue.

"Forgive me Mister Salvatore, I was not in my place." I said, lying through my teeth.

"You are forgiven Madison, but please," He said, I looked him in the eye. "Do not be as useless as my older son."

It was then that I felt... outraged. Here his father was, talking him down like he was trash- and for what? He saw the world through different eyes, was that really scolded and frowned upon these days? So he liked to enjoy his youth- I did too!

"Excuse me?" I asked, utterly upset. It must've been evident in my voice, because Giuseppe looked taken aback.

"Forgive me for misunderstanding, are you calling your first son 'useless'?" I asked, appalled.

"He puts nothing into his life, he spends it floundering when he should be more like Stefan, he should be working towards his future." He said, making me hold back a scowl. I hated to see life in goals- there was simple goals like living until you're eighty, or have five children by the time you're ninety- but to plan your future out step by step? Where was the fun, the adventure, in that?

"Is the oxygen we breathe in useless to you too? It floats around us everyday, never to contribute itself to us. We rely on it to live, yet you must call it useless from the lack of instigating it does in matters." I said harshly, trying to keep myself from swearing- I learned quickly that swearing was actually not very proper, it was poor language even at the worst of times. Stefan had insisted I never swear, so I tried my hardest not to. Giuseppe gave me a look, taking a step forward, but I didn't feel the least bit afraid of him.

"That is your last warning Madison, anymore and I will remove you from this house." He said warningly, but I refused to back down, or even move until he turned and walked down the stairs.

Pushing open the door to Damon's room quietly, I snuck up to his bed to see he was resting with his eyes closed. I went to turn and walk out, but his voice caught me.

"You're quite the sneak." He said, opening his eyes to look at me. "What would father say if he saw you?" He teased with a grin. I grinned back, sitting on the chair set by his bed.

"How do you feel? You worried me when you passed out suddenly." I said, leaning over to look into those captivating blue orbs.

"I feel awful," He said honestly. "Perhaps you could make me feel better?" He teased, making me raise a brow.

"How so?" I asked, this devious look flitting across his face.

"Hold me." He said with a grin, making me snort with laughter. However, after I moment, I looked to the door, then back to Damon, and I grinned.

"Slide over." I said, his eyes widening slightly as I stood up to undo the clasps to my dress. I pulled off the top layer, learning a trick to undo the petticoats and covers quickly- leaving me in my bloomers, chemise, and of course my corset. Damon looked at me for a moment before I motioned for him to roll over. He shifted carefully, sitting up a bit, I dove in behind him, sticking a foot on either side of him. He laid back into my stomach, I smiled as I looked down at him.

"You are a very strange woman." He said, making me furrow my brow as I smiled.

"How so?" I asked, playing with his raven locks. He leaned into my touch a bit before answering.

"Most women are against touch like this. They want to have a quick brush and be on their way." He muttered, making me chuckle.

"You have met some awful women," I said, stroking the side of his face. "Perhaps you have simply not broadened your horizons enough?" I offered, he chuckled.

"No, I have never met someone quite like you."

"Of course, I'm one of a kind." I chuckled, but then added. "It's not that hard to deal with me, is it?" I asked, making him chuckle and turn his head up to me.

"No," He said so seriously, I lost my smile as I looked down at him. "No it's not." He whispered, but I couldn't look away from those beautiful eyes.

"Oh," I said- lovely- before he rested himself again.

"Why did you resist me?" He asked again, his hand going to mine as it stroked his face. He held my hand, looking it over and playing with it as I watched him.

"Because I didn't know you." I said, making him glance at me with a frown. I chuckled. "To me, sex is the most intimate act you can have. I believe that you should have it with your love, and no one else." I said honestly, smiling when he kissed my fingers.

"And what about this?" He asked, kissing my hand again. I chuckled, leaning over to see his face better.

"This, this is different. Everybody wants to be touched, even if they don't realize it at first." I said, brushing my fingers along his face. He leaned into my touch, making me grin. "Everybody wants to be loved, touch is one of the kindest ways we can show it." I said, making him look up to me.

"Then what is it you feel for me, my lady?" He whispered, but I didn't fight down my smile.

"You are... Different too, I like it." I said, but he snorted, looking away.

"Eventually you will turn to Stefan." He said as though it were obvious, this made me frown.

"Stefan may be kind and warm," I said, making him look up to me. "But there is no passion in anything he does. He is simply doing what everyone else believes is correct, there is no adventure in him." I said, tracing his cheek lightly. Those eyes had me locked down this time though, and I couldn't look away.

"I'm different you say?" He asked, before one of his arms reached up, stroking my cheek. Without even thinking, I leaned into his touch. He smiled.

"Very, you're so alive, I love to watch you play. You are... much more free than I or anyone else is, I would hate to see that be locked away." I said, smiling down at him.

"I would hate to see you locked away either."

My breath hitched a bit, my eyes widened slightly as I stared at him as though he were an alien. Heat pushed the skin of my cheeks, but I couldn't look away from him. A smile caressed his face as he saw the red in my own. I tried to look away, but he pulled my face to look back at his again. He stared at me as though he was fascinated, making me turn even more crimson.

"I see," I said, watching him as my hair brushed his cheek. He leaned up, I dared not to move as his lips gently pressed to my cheek. When he moved back, his eyes were searching my face for a reaction. My eyes fell to be half lidded as I watched him, but before I could make a move, there was a knock on the door.

My eyes snapped up, widening as I panicked. Damon sensed my distress, but I simply leaped out from under him, grabbed my clothing, and stuffed myself under his bed.

"Brother? Have you seen Madison?" Stefan asked when he walked in, getting so close tot he bed his shoes almost smacked my face. I dared not to move though.

"She came by a short while ago, must have just missed her." He said, but I rolled my eyes at the meaning behind his words. 'No literally, you _just_ missed her!'

"I see," Stefan paused. "Do you fancy her?" He asked, my eyes widened. What would his answer be? Would it change anything? I worried then, what if it was the answer I didn't want? What answer did I want anyways?!

"Do you?" Damon asked back. No! You were supposed to answer!

"I do," He said, making me frown a bit. I didn't see him in such a way, but I wouldn't play games. I would have to tell him eventually. "But you've avoided my question." Stefan added sternly.

"I do as well, brother." Damon said smoothly, as though it were no secret. My heart thumped wildly at that, a grin spreading across my face. The heat magnifying times ten.

"I see, I shall go find her then." Stefan said, but Damon did nothing to stop him as he left. A moment later, I crawled out from under the bed with my clothes in hand. I didn't look at Damon though, my blush was too intense.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as I pulled my clothing on quickly, fumbling to do things up on my own. It was difficult and uncomfortable, but I managed to do it anyways.

"I have to go," I said quickly. "Stefan will be looking for me, if I go missing he'll worry." I said, trying not to stutter.

"So you worry for Stefan?" He asked, but by the sharp tone he had misunderstood me. Frowning, I refused to turn around.

"I just need some air!" I said, hustling out of the room as quickly as I could. When I got to the other side of the door, I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face again.

Walking down the stairs, I went to find Stefan, the grin never leaving my face all day.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

I stared at it.

It was sloshing back in forth above my hands, the crimson dancing as it rolled around in the pack.

The blood bag.

I had been working on my ability to cope with watching it, able to hold it without feeling bothered. Yet in reality I knew, I wasn't coping with it, I was simply detaching myself from the liquid.

"You know if you're not going to eat it you might as well put it back." Damon said as he walked into the parlor. I shook my head before looking over to him.

"I'm training." I said matte-of-factually. Damon raised a brow as he sat across from me.

"Training?" He asked as though it were absurd. I nodded, looking back at the blood bag.

"I can't control my hunger yet, but I can encourage the teachers of Buddha. One of his lessons is to fully embrace something before detaching yourself form it. I have embraced the fact that I need this, that I will always want more, but it does not control me. There will always be blood, there's no need to spur my desires." I said, tearing a small hole in the bag to smell it.

God it smelt delicious.

"Lani," Damon began. "You're barely a day old, you're not going to be able to control it right away." He said as though teasing me. Yet when I glanced up to him, I could see a sad smile on his face. Dammit, I didn't want him to look that way.

"It's not that being a vampire sucks," I said, a small smirk crawling onto my face. "It's more... the temptations suck."

He gave a small chuckle, I rolled my eyes again.

"I'm getting better at least." I added. "No major incidents." I muttered.

"Lani, you threw the couch at me."

"You deserved it." I muttered, but then I walked over to him and sat next to him. He looked at me, his eyes scanning my face. He seemed so much more beautiful now with my vampire eyes. Blue before had never been this blue. God his eyes were beautiful.

"Thank you though," I said, smiling at him. He raised a brow as I leaned in the give him a soft kiss. "For not giving up when I did." I said as I pulled away a bit. Jolts of electricity coursing through me. It took everything to lean away from him and turn back to the blood bag. I tied it shut before resting it upright on the table.

"Why," He asked softly, cupping my cheek to make me look up at him. His eyes looked deeply into mine, making me melt. "Why did you want to die?" He asked, making me look down.

"I want to tell you but..." I bit my lip before looking up to him. "There's a reason Corrals were never allowed to be near vampires Damon." I said, frowning. He did too, looking lost.

"Why?" He asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"Look I don't know the full story, but what she told me was not good." I said honestly, looking down- he just forced me to look up again.

"Who told you Lani? Was it the same person who turned you?" He asked, but I just shook my head.

"I want to tell you... everything but..." I cupped his face, the pins and needles had stopped after my first feed. "Right now, it doesn't matter. When it does I promise I'll tell you. Until then... I..." He could see it as well as I could feel it, the build up of emotions, the tension and frustration. My fingers must've been crushing his face slowly. He shot forward and kissed me, but when he pulled away I had completely forgotten the tension. A new kind building inside of me.

"I never got you a birthday gift." He said lowly, my breathing started to get heavy as I took in his scent. God he smelled too good to be true. "So, what does the birthday girl want?" He purred, I ebbed my lips closer to his.

"I'm sure you could take a guess." I whispered. He launched at me, our faces meshing perfectly. I gave a grunt as he bit my lip, nibbling on me. I gasped- it felt even better as a vampire.

"You skin's so hot." He muttered, taking a long lick of my neck. I had always been warmer than most, but as a vampire I wasn't cold, I was always on fire.

Caffeine's got nothing on me.

Damon picked me up and slammed us into the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist as he tore away at my shirt. I felt a growl leave my throat as I pushed us off the wall, having the strength to shove him onto the floor. My fangs protruded as I straddled his hips, rolling mine as I leaned down to nibble on his own neck. He grunted as I bit down, lapping and licking at his blood. He tasted so good- my human senses had nothing on this- but before I could bite down harder he flipped us over.

His own fangs broke out, but I shoved him off me long enough to slam him into the wall, our lips attacking each other again. We repeated this process a few more times before he threw me onto his bed, tackling me with enough force that, had I been human, he would've broken something. I let out a moan as he tore off all my clothing, his head slipping between my legs like before.

Only this time, when I looked down, I could only see that unbelievably toned and sexy back.

"D-Damon!" I shouted breathlessly. It felt even better than before- was that possible?

He pulled up, kissing my face. I grunted as I tore his jeans off, stroking his length. He growled, pumping into my hand a few times before he pinned me down.

The look in his eye.

Tonight was going to be long.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Okay... I think I'm going to bed... so I better have some beautiful reviews when I wake up! Good night guys!  
**

**RATE AND REVIEW!  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What do you guys think of Lani and Damon's past? Why do you think Lani isn't telling Damon about it?  
**


	7. On Our Journey

**The Gamble  
**

_A Vampire Diaries Fanfic._

**_Damon Salvatore x Ashlan Corral_**

_'For those who forget what it means to be Alive.'_

* * *

_**Song:** ''You And Me"- Lifehouse__  
_

_**Chapter** 7  
_

_"On Our Journey"_

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"Was it always this fantastic for you?" I asked as he traced shapeless designs on my hip. He chuckled into my ear, his breath hot on the back of my neck.

"Still think those temptations suck?" He teased, making me grin before flipping over to face him. His skin was cool compared to mine- a nice change actually.

"Only when it's not you." I said with a smirk, looking down at his bloody neck, then I frowned. He seemed to realize what my problem was, even though his skin had healed there was blood caked over it.

"You're one naughty little vixen." Damon teased, his finger pulling away from my hip. It was covered in blood, he had bitten my hip shoulder blade more than once. I raised a brow, taking his finger into my mouth before he could. When I tasted the blood though, I instantly sat up and turned around from him.

"Lani?" He asked, I could hear him moving, but I refused to look at him. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, his hand going to my face. I trembled, but turned to look at him. He stared at me, and I could tell. He was looking at my face- the greying skin starting between my eyes and spreading to down my neck, the bloody veins squirming around my eyes, the iris of my eyes white while the rest a pure black.

He chuckled we he realized what was going on.

"I told you you didn't have control." He taunted, softly kissing my greying cheek. It was the first time he'd seen my face like this, he took it so well. For a second, I thought he'd-

"What is that?" I asked, taking another sniff. I leaned around him and saw the bloody pillow, taking a long whiff, I felt the blood rush to my face again, my fangs elongated all the way.

"That, my little vixen, is your blood." He said, wrapping his arms around me, resting his lips against my shoulder. I looked over to him, eyes widened.

"How do you restrain yourself?" I asked in awe. This, just being able to smell it was so... My blood tasted this good? It tasted even better with my vampire senses! Damon smirked at me, licking the blood off my shoulder. I sighed, a smirk on my face. I really enjoyed his touch.

"A lot of practice." He said seriously, making me chuckle. "You're doing a good job though, the first time I smelt you I wanted to rip your head off too." He said, nibbling on my shoulder. I turned to glare, but then he bit harder and it just made me moan.

His phone rang then, but he ignored it as he pushed me back down. I chuckled a bit, raising a brow when it rang again. This time he groaned and got off the bed, going to answer it.

"What?" He asked, seemingly annoyed. I raised a brow- hey wait, could I hear the conversation? Concentrating, I tried to zone in the Damon and the person he was talking to.

"It's Katherine," That was Stefan voice. "She's back."

Wait... WHAT?!

* * *

**1864  
**

**DAY 18**

"You certain you can handle this?" I teased.

Damon chuckled as he chased me up the hill, Stefan shortly behind us.

"I can run faster than you any day!" He said, catching up to me as I clambered up the steeper slope. To my surprise, Stefan had curled around and beaten us. He opened his arms, and I ran right into him. We fell to the ground, Damon landing on top of both of us. I let out a groan with Stefan as the older man's weight crushed us.

"Murderer!" I wheezed, but both brother's chuckled. I never said I wanted to be in a Salvatore sandwich.

"Perhaps you should be kinder to us, then we would not harass you so much." Damon teased, but I just rolled my eyes as Stefan laughed.

"Then she would not be Madison, brother." He said as his sibling got off us, allowing me up after him. We all stood, I grinned at the new scenery. I was itching to explore, to run and play. I giggled as I heard the two brothers run after me as I darted through the trees.

Today we were supposed to go on a hike, but it seemed more like a race to see who tired faster.

I was laughing as I ran, darting this was and that through the brush. It was only about ten minutes later that I slowed down, realizing I was exhausted. Turning, I frowned when I saw no one following me. Looking this way and that, I began to slowly walk back towards where I came...

Which was where again?

Great.

I gasped a bit as somebody grabbed me, but laughed as I saw Stefan lift me by my waist and spin me around. Laughter broke from my lips as I played, running away from him. He caught up to me though, catching my wrist and spinning me around. I went to say something, but his lips crashed against mine.

For a moment, I didn't move, and then I took a step back. My eyes were so wide as I stared at him, making him frown.

"Madison?" He asked, making me purse my lips and shake my head.

"I'm afraid, I do not feel the same way Stefan." I said, seeing his face drop as he looked to the ground. "I don't mean to hurt you, but I already see you as a brother." I said honestly, feeling a bit sorry. He nodded, so I figured giving him some space would be best. I wasn't going to say I was sorry I didn't feel the same, I just didn't. So I walked off, feeling odd.

It wasn't long after that when an arm snaked around my waist. At first I squealed, but when I heard the laughter I joined in.

"My lady, why would you run away from me?" Damon teased, putting me down, I turned to look at him. I giggled, but then it quieted down as he gave me that intense stare. Perhaps I'm a wretch like Giuseppe believed me to be now, because I wanted to be selfish with the elder Salvatore brother. There wasn't a single moment I didn't want his eyes on me, I felt so possessive it disgusted me.

"Something wrong?" Damon asked, looking down at me. It was then that I noticed the lack of room between us.

"Not really." I said softly, feeling small under his gaze. He grinned, reaching a hand to cup my cheek.

"What has changed to make you warm up to me?" He asked, but I chuckled.

"You showed me who you are." I said, making him raise a brow. "It's not purely sexual now, at least I hope it's not...?" I added a little darker. He shook his head, making me smile.

"You are such a strange woman." He said, chuckling a bit. I shrugged, reaching up to touch his face. He looked at me, a strange light in his eye.

"There's more," I began, barely whispering. "I feel like... Like I've known you for so long. Like a friend I've been missing." I whispered, searching those icy orbs, but for what? I didn't know. He was quiet for a moment, our eyes didn't stray from each other's gazes.

"You feel it too?" He whispered, but I dared not to nod. In the intensity of the moment, I turned away.

"You shouldn't compare yourself to your brother," I began, offering him mine hand. He looked from my eyes, to my fingers, before lacing my hand in his. We began to walk, that strong look still on his face.

"Why shouldn't I? Everybody else does." He muttered, making me shake my head.

"It's like..." I thought for a moment, throwing my head to the sky. "Comparing day and night." I said, looking over to him as we walked. "The day brings the sun, warmth, life. The night brings the moon, harmony, rest, peace. If you ask me, both are very important." I said, both of us stopping to turn to each other again. He was quiet as I searched my face, brow furrowed as he looked for answers.

"How does someone like you not have a husband?" He asked, brushing a few loose strands from my face. "Surely someone has fancied you." He said a muscle jumping in his jaw. I shook my head.

"My life with men...? I..." I let out a breath. "From what I gather, it's not worth remembering." I said, trying to make a tease as I smirked. He chuckled, but as I turned to walk again, he turned me back to him.

His lips gently brushed my cheek, my eyes widened slightly when he did that. I sucked in a breath, the tense pull in my chest demanding I do more. He pulled back though and looked me in the eyes again, studying my face.

"I'm glad, no man has you." He whispered, my hands went to brush his hair out of his face. A smile broke out across my lips when I saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"I think I've found someone now." I whispered, he smiled.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

We walked up to the front door of the Gilbert house, Damon let himself in, but when I went to walk in my feet magically stopped. Frowning, I looked over to Damon who was on the other side of the threshold, smirking.

"Well well, never thought I'd see you needing to be invited in." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, frowning at him.

"Yeah well this time I don't have a back stabbing friend inviting you in, I have a wonderful friend named Elena for that." I countered, but when Elena came to the door Damon covered her mouth with his hand.

"No Elena! She spiked my drink! That's why my life's a hole of misery!" He teased, I gawked at him.

"Excuse me?! I had a reason to say that! You were going to _eat her_!" I scolded, swinging my arms around for effect. "You are such a child! Elena let me in so I can kick his ass!"

"Aw now I don't think you're coming in at all." Damon said with a smirk as Elena pulled his hand away.

"Ash, please for the love of god come in!" She said, and I zoomed in to smack the back of Damon's head before zooming to the living room.

Whoa...

That was so trippy...

"How are you Ash?" Stefan asked when I came in, a grin spread across my face.

"Fine you know? I just have an asshole opportunist as a boyfriend, no big deal." I said with a grin as I sat down on a couch. "You?"

He chuckled, but when Damon and Elena came back in he looked more serious.

"She's been in the house guys," Elena said, pacing the living room. "What are we going to do?" She asked, looking flustered.

"Move." Damon said.

"Voodoo." I offered.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Seriously." She said, but then Stefan spoke up with a frown.

"Katherine said she fooled at least one of us, what did she mean?" Stefan asked, I just frowned, confused. Looking over to Damon, I could see he looked just as confused.

"What else did she say?" I asked, but was promptly ignored when Stefan glared directly at Damon.

"What did she do Damon?" Stefan asked, making me look between the two.

"I haven't seen Katherine at all." He said, sounding annoyed. I nodded.

"He's been with me since I turned." I said, frowning. Stefan looked down to me, frowning. "Look," I added, standing up to pace with Elena. "That little bitch is really good and planting doubt, I think she's just fucking with our heads." I said, all eyes shooting to me.

Oh shit.

"How would you know what Katherine's like?" Stefan asked, but I just shrugged. It was only when Damon appeared in front of me that I trembled in worry- would he figure it out?

"Lani." He said, I had to give something up, get him off my trail... Sighing, I lifted my shirt and produced the lather bound book that had been tucked into my belt, in case I had to leave the house for a while. I held it out for Damon to see, but the look on Stefan's face was what sent everything into gear.

"That's..." Stefan began, Damon looking confused.

"Madison's journal." I said, Damon's eyes snapping back to mine.

"Where'd you find that?" Damon asked in a hoarse whisper, but I just smirked.

"A little birdie told me." I began, but Damon gave me a look so I rolled my eyes and confessed... my lie. "I found it a while back when we went to the tomb, she hid it there, I've been reading it for a while now." I lied, the words flowing smoothly. Damon looked down to it, but then stepped away as though thinking.

"Guys," Elena began. We all seemed to come back tot he real dilemma at hand.

"Look, I say we wait for her to come to us again, from the sound of it," I said, waving the book. "She doesn't like to be ignored. So, if we wait eventually she'll come out."

"What makes you so sure?" Elena asked, frowning. I rolled my eyes.

"What part of 'She wants to strangle you with your intestines' didn't you get from your oh so charming mother?" I asked rhetorically. Damon looked at me, frowning again. Jeez, pretty soon he was going to be the one with the brooding forehead. Not to mention Maria might still be running around, God knows what happened to that little bitch.

"So what then? We just give up?" Elena asked, Damon rolled his eyes.

"I agree with Lani- just ignore her, the little bitch will come out, and when she does, we'll stake her, rip her head off. I dunno, something poetic." He said before pulling his arm to wrap around me. "C'mon Lani, let's go have some fun." He muttered, I waved to Elena before I walked outside with my boyfriend.

Wow, that still felt weird.

Damon is my boyfriend.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I gave a small giggle. Damon glanced at me as we started to walk away.

"What's so funny?" He asked, but I just shrugged.

"Feels weird, I never thought we'd get this far." I said, lacing my fingers through his. "You know, as a couple."

His eyes became half lidded as he smirked down at me. I grinned toothily back, so he took our laced hands and spun me in a circle, making me laugh.

"Well, my fair maiden, you're undeniable insanity is to thank for that." He said, making me raise a brow, but the grin was stuck on my face. He let my hand go, so I jogged ahead.

"Race you to the Grill?" I challenged, making him raise his brows.

"You do realize I have over a century on you." He said, stalking up to me with a wolfish grin. I laughed, walking backwards.

"You do realize who you're talking to, right?" I teased, but before I could blink he was gone. "Cheater!" I muttered before taking off as well.

Being a vampire wasn't as bad as Damon said it was. I mean yes, everytime I felt something it felt like it was a million times stronger than before, and yes, had I not learned to detach myself I would probably be bawling like a baby- but there was something about it. There was something that I couldn't explain.

I stopped at the Grill, frowning when I saw Damon was already inside. When I walked in though, I stopped to listen. All the heartbeats pumping sweet and delicate blood. I closed my eyes and took a breath.

There would always be more.

There will always be enough.

I kept reminding myself this, taking a few deeps breaths of the sweet aroma, before opening my eyes and walking over to Damon. He was grinning, why was he- oh the bastard had already ordered our food. I sat down, glaring.

"That was unfair." I muttered, Damon chuckled.

"Maybe next time I'll drag a bus full of lead, we might be equal then." He teased, but I just rolled my eyes and ate a fry. Food tasted different now- better, tastier... yum.

"Yeah well I'm still figuring out my body thank you." I muttered, but the way he bounced his brows and smirked, I could tell he took the provocative road with that one.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his face turning blank again as he took a fry. I stopped eating, frowning at my delicious plate. He was looking at me, but I didn't look at him.

"It's weird," I began, Damon chuckled. "I feel like, I should be upset that I'm a vampire, but I don't." I said, looking up at him. He raised a brow.

"Most don't want to be a vampire Lani, you'll soon understand why." He said, but I shook my head.

"But you don't understand." I said, frowning still. "At first I thought, 'Great, here comes a lifetime of misery.'" He looked down at that, probably feeling guilty. "But then, I turned and- other than the... urges, there wasn't any pain. I didn't feel upset." I sighed, rubbing my face with both hands.

"I feel like I'm free now, like a weight has been lifted off of me. Sure there are the basic needs I have, like drinking, but I feel like..." I felt like my life was finally in my own hands. I felt like this was right- was this why Corrals couldn't become vampires? Was it because of this? Why didn't she tell me the full story?

"It'll change Lani," Damon said, looking at me. I chuckled and shook my head though. "Why are you insistent it won't?" He challenged, but my face went dead serious then.

"Because you're here with me."

I said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, in truth I had never wanted to be a vampire, I never wanted to live forever, but I am on, and I will, so I might as well enjoy it. Damon searched my eyes, as though looking for a lie, but when he found none he gulped- I smiled before going back to my meal. He looked down at his, but I was busy chomping on my burger.

"It would suck if you weren't here too."

My eyes snapped up to him, but he was looking down at his own meal, then his eyes carefully looked up to me. I smiled, leaning closer to him and whispering so low that only he could hear.

"I love you too babes."

* * *

**I've had a super long day... so I'm going to bed... toodles!  
**

**RATE AND REVIEW!  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Don't you think Delani is better than Delena? Like I seriously think Stefan and Elena should stick together, I really don't think Damon and Elena mesh very well... it just feels like a lot of overdue sexual tension. It doesn't feel like they actually like each other that much... Why would they? They're so not working for each other!... I've ruined my QOD, ah well... see ya!  
**


	8. Our Desires

**The Gamble  
**

_A Vampire Diaries Fanfic._

**_Damon Salvatore x Ashlan Corral_**

_'For those who forget what it means to be Alive.'_

* * *

_**Song:** ''One More Night"- Maroon 5__  
_

_**Chapter** 8  
_

_"Our Desires"_

* * *

**1864**

**DAY 20**

"Look at you, I let you out of my sight for a second and you've hurt yourself." Damon said with humor. I hummed from my place on his back, glancing down at my bandaged leg before chuckling.

"Is it my fault Mother Nature put that rock there? No, so don't blame me." I said back, giggling afterwards. We continued to walk, Damon's arms holding me tight on his back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Leaning down, I silently inhaled his scent, enjoying the calm walk back.

"Tell me Madison," He began, gulping a bit before continuing. "Do you fancy someone?" He asked, making me giggle.

"Why ask such a thing?" I asked, curious. Damon chuckled, giving a light shrug.

"I believe I've found someone that I fancy very much." He said, making my chest ache.

"Oh," I began, feeling crestfallen. "Do I know her?" I asked, curious as to who could capture his gaze. He chuckled again, making me raise a brow.

"I would hope so, you've seen her everyday." He said, walking along the trail.

"What has caught your gaze? Why is she so special?" I asked out of wonder. Damon made a noise as though thinking, but then he began to explain.

"When she laughs, I have to laugh. When she smiles I feel as though the world has turned bolder colors, my chest aches at the thought of someone taking such a beauty away. For shame of her ever having a husband that is not me." He said, making me laugh. "She is like no one I've ever met, so oddly unique that I doubt I will ever find another quite like her." He said, making my eyes widen and a smirk draw onto my face.

Ah, so that's your game is it?

Two can play that!

"That's interesting, because I believe I do fancy someone." I said, beaming as he tripped a bit on thin air.

"Oh?" He asked, sounding hopeful, I bit back a laugh and made a noise of agreement. "Do I know this man?" He asked, but I shrugged.

"Perhaps, nobody knows him very well, except me. He's smart and courageous, he's off the beaten path- a new wonder of mine with all of his charisma." I said, getting lost in thought. Damon hummed beneath me, sounding dismal.

"I can show you him." I said, but he only hummed again. Looking around, I saw the pond just a few yards away from us. I pointed to it in front of him. "Go that way!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

He walked over to the pond, looking down at the edge. I grinned, sliding down from his back before plopping down to sit next to him. He sat down too, looking confused. I grinned, looking at the reflection and pointing.

"That is the amazing man I fancy." I said, looking back up to the real Damon. He had such a strange look in his eye, as though his whole being were so full of emotion that it was leaking out of him. I smiled, looking back down to his reflection. My eyes widened when I watched his reflection lean in to kiss my cheek. When I looked back up to him, he smiled before gently taking my hand and pointing at my reflection.

"And that is the girl whom I've fallen for."

My heart flipped over in my chest at this, my eyes widening as I turned to look at him. Damon was so close now, he looked from my eyes to my lips and then back again. It was like he was asking for permission. Instead of granting it, I leaned forward and quickly pressed my lips to his own. It was as though little shocks of pleasure ran through my spine then, I smiled against his lips before slowly pulling back.

He looked at me with such intense molten eyes that I melted. His head shot forward again, capturing my lips in a kiss again. I giggled, but kissed him just as hard back. It got deeper quit quickly though, I gasped when I felt his cool hands on my lower back's bare skin, sighing as he left soft kisses down my jaw. He pulled back enough to look at me, and it was as though I recalled that look from somewhere before, as though I had seen it already.

That hunger.

Desire.

I felt my skin increase a few degrees at the implications, my body reacting before my mind could catch up. However, Damon seemed to mistake my quietness as fear, making him pull away.

"I am sorry if my advancements were-" I cut him off though, kissing him fervently. Shoving him down, I climbed on top of him, savoring the taste of the inside of his mouth before I pulled back slightly.

"I told you before I'm an awful person." I whispered, kissing his jaw. "Because I am greedy, and because..." I said, sighing in satisfaction as he leaned up to kiss my neck, biting playfully.

"Because of what, Madi?" He asked, taking a long, languid lick of my throat. I let out a moan, looking down at him. He stared up at me with such lust.

"Because I want you," I growled, pinning him down. "And no one else can ever have you." I said as I began to tear at his clothes. Damon smirked, ripping my own clothes off. I gasped as he flipped us over, but his lips attacked my own before I could say anything else. A whine left my throat when I felt his hands rub between my legs, my body arching up against him in request.

We made eye contact for a second, and I felt this overwhelming instinct take over me as I smashed my face to his again.

_You're mine._

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"Now are you sure you can handle yourself?" Damon asked for the fiftieth time today.

I rolled my eyes before hopping out of the car. The thick heels I was wearing were easier to balance in, but I still wobbled every now and then. Maybe wearing a strapless empire black dress was a bad thing. After all, when I fell I might flash somebody. Bad news people!

"For the last time, I have it under control." I muttered, staring at the mansion as Damon walked over to my side. When I stumbled, he chuckled before wrapping an arm around my waist. "Okay I have my thirst under control, these heels are torture devices though!" I whined, looking down at them with a frown.

"Come on Lassy, we can't stand out in the sun all day." Damon said, but I just rolled my eyes before walking up to the doors with him. Tyler was standing near the front- good, I needed to be invited in first. My boyfriend paused before we walked up the steps though, I glanced sideways at him to see he was watching Carol Lockwood and Liz Forbes arguing. A chuckle escaped my throat.

"You go see what Cougar and Officer Stick It are bitching about, I got this." I said, trying to sound tough, but a smile wouldn't leave my lips. He kissed my cheek quickly before walking off. I rolled my eyes- he really was deep into this Council thing, huh? Walking up to the door, I stopped to look at Tyler.

"Miss- I mean Ash," He said, trying hard to cover his mistake. I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Nice save." I teased, patting his shoulder. "Listen, I personally thought your Dad was a dick, but I'm sorry you lost him." I said, chewing on the inside of my mouth. He nodded in agreement, not looking at me.

"Why don't you come in? Have a drink or two?" Tyler asked, but then the sound of a car pulling up caught our attention. Looking over to the jeep, my eyebrows rose almost to my hairline when I saw the handsome man step out.

"The Black Sheep returns." Tyler said, making me look at him, then back to Mason as he walked up to us. He scrutinized Tyler, looking shocked.

"Tyler? Last I saw you you were only 12." He said, looking confused.

"That's two years before you last saw me." Tyler corrected, his uncle nodded before giving him a huge hug. I stood there with a raised brow, then he finally noticed me. He looked confused at first, but then a smirk rolled onto his lips.

"Hey, Psycho Surfer girl returns." Mason teased with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, opening my arms. Mason gladly accepted my hug, holding me back tightly. There was a moment where I took in a deep breath, and the world stopped functioning. For a second, I forgot every single rule I had laid out, had been working on. My mind just told me to bite him and drink him dry.

It passed the moment we separated.

"Thought you would be busy catching waves, never thought I'd find you here." I said a little breathlessly, trying so hard to figure out what was wrong without giving anything away. Tyler looking back and forth between us.

"You know each other?" He asked, looking confused as me and Mason pulled apart. A grin spread across my face as Mason lugged an arm across my shoulders. I tried not to think of the pulse that thrummed against my bare shoulder.

"We had a few interesting nights two years ago, this man here taught me how to surf. Epicness." I said, dragging out the sound a bit. Mason chuckled, looking down at me.

"Look at you, all grown up, what have you been up to all this time?" He asked, both of us walking inside. I separated to grab a drink, trying to curb the cravings.

"Oh you know, be here, there, everywhere. So I got bored of the large scale scene and moved here." I said, drinking the alcohol at a painfully slow rate so it wasn't obvious. "You?"

"I've been on the beach." He said with a grin. I chuckled.

"Typical Mason."

"But I only came back for my sister in law and Nephew, I figured they need me the most right now." He said, frowning a little bit. I nodded in understanding, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

"How's Maria?" He asked suddenly, making me frown and shake my head.

"She's been missing for months, I came here off a whim because her journal talked about her wanting to work here and..." I trailed off, Mason knowingly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I hugged him close, frowning slightly at the urges coming back. He patted my back, and when I pulled away I looked down for a moment to make sure my face hadn't changed. When I was sure it didn't, I looked back up and forced a smile, Mason didn't notice though.

We talked for a little while, but then I saw Damon walk into a room with Bonnie. My worry peaked, so I turned back to Mason and smiled.

"It was great seeing you again, we should hang out." I said, Mason nodded. With a swift kiss to his cheek, I turned and followed the two into the room. Damon must've pissed Bonnie off, because he was holding his head and looked to be in a lot of pain. A low growl threatened to break from my lips as I walked up behind he quietly and gripped her throat from behind.

"Do it again and I'll snap your neck." I warned. Damon looked up, Bitchy must've stopped using her spell then.

"I'll do it to you both then." Bonnie warned. "I won't let you hurt people."

"No see, you don't get to call the shots," I said, letting her go as she faced me. "As far as I'm concerned, you've caused me more trouble than your worth. Be happy you can see daylight still Missy." I said condescendingly, my eyes full on glaring as Damon looked at me with a frown.

"I won't let you hurt anybody." She said, making me chuckle as I waggled my day ring- props to a dead witch. Which meant she couldn't undo the spell herself. Take that bitch.

"I think more people get hurt when you're around than me." I said, but then I full on scowled. "What if Elena or Caroline were vampires? Would you kill them too?" I challenged, frowning. Bonnie looked shocked then, as though the idea never crossed her mind.

"I would never let them become such monsters." She said sharply, that growl finally broke out of my throat.

"No you're the monster. You witches think you're above us all, but in reality, you're the hideous monsters that made us what we are." I growled, but then two arms wrapped around me.

"Okay that's enough." Damon said, literally plucking me from the ground I was on and man handling me into another room without any guests inside.

"Damon let go! I want to rip her head off!" I growled, trying to fight, but he was so much stronger than me. I fought for a solid five minutes, but afterwards everything just coiled back inside of me, all that was left was a frown.

"You done yet? Good." Damon said, frowning at me. "Now what was that all about?"

"I don't know! I just saw you in pain and-and I lost it Damon. I wanted to tear her apart and..." I trailed off as he shushed me, brushing his fingers through my strands as I rested my head on his chest. "I get scared when I see you like that... like I'll..."

Like I'll lose you for good this time.

"Shhh," He said, his other arm wrapping around my waist. "I'm here, you're here, that's all that matters." Damon soothed me, and soon I sighed before pulling back and smiling.

"Now," Damon began. "What set you off in the first place?" He asked, then I remembered.

"Tyler's uncle is back, he's an ex of mine and well..." I looked down a bit embarrassed. "When he hugged me, I almost lost it. I wanted to tear him apart too." I said, looking back at him with a frown. He mimicked me, searching my face for answers. "It was like all my self control was non-existent Damon, I got scared."

"Relax, for now just try to stay away from him, okay?" He said, brushing the hair from my face. I smiled, leaning up to gently kiss his cheek.

"Okay," I said as I pulled away. "I swear I'm calm, I'm going to find Jenna and some more champagne." I said, Damon motioning me to go and have fun. I ended up walking over to the bar, stole a glass of alcohol, then wandered over to stand next to Elena.

"And how is your life treating you?" I asked, taking a sip from my glass. Elena looked over to me for a moment before sighing at Damon talking to Liz.

"I'm worried about you two." Elena said, making me raise a brow at her. "Damon's not exactly a nice guy, you could get hurt Ash." She said with a frown. I just snorted a bit before drinking more from my glass.

"If you think Damon's mean," I began, chugging the rest of my drink. "Wait until you piss me off." I said flatly, putting my drink on a nearby surface. Elena gave me a look, raising a brow, I just shrugged in return.

"Walk with me?" She asked, I shrugged before walking off with her out of the Lockwood Mansion. We ventured out to the pond, walking along the edge of it on the grass.

"So what was the cure for a Predator bite?" She asked, I just bit back a frown before sighing.

"Some bottle an old hag gave me. A witch's brew, makes me hate Bonnie even more." I muttered the lie softly, and sure enough, she didn't say anything in return.

"Where did you go? You run off and came back a vampire. Who turned you?" Elena asked, but I shook my head before sitting down on a bench. She stayed standing, looking down at me as I rubbed my hands together. I looked up at her with a glum expression, depressed by the answer.

"I want to tell you, Elena," I said, looking down again. "But honestly? It doesn't matter. What does matter, is what we're going to do about Katherine." I said, standing up and frowning at her. She frowned back, nodding.

"Do you have anything planned?" She asked, but I just shrugged before looking out at the pond, taking a few steps towards it. I leaned against a tree, sighing.

"Katherine waited to come back here, she was afraid of the tomb vampires, and Axel. My question is why? She wants me dead, so the only way for me to defend myself is-"

Quickly, I snapped a tree branch off and spun around to race at her, stabbing her in the gut with the thick branch.

"-Catch her off guard." I spat, shoving the stick in deeper. Katherine groaned, falling forward with a wince.

"What gave me away?" She asked as I made space between us, being wary. She had at least a century and a half on me, no chance of me making a mistake.

"Lots of things." I said vaguely, thinking about how Elena had been in the room to watch me hold my wrist out to Damon, about how defensive she got with Bonnie too. "Are you going to kill me now?" I asked, a wide eyed smirk on my face as I threw my arms open invitingly. Katherine pulled the branch out, scowling at me.

"You're just as bad as Madison." She growled. "You don't know when to quit."

I chuckled at that, watching her carefully.

"Great minds think alike." I said casually, taking a step towards her. "So, shall we finish this? Because I'm _dying_ to rip you to shreds right now." I said, scowling back at her. She raced forward and slammed me into a tree, but I just growled and gripped her throat, spinning to slam her onto the bench as I choked her. She kicked me off, the heel of her boot stabbing me in the gut. I hit the tree, stumbling on my heels pathetically, before I tore them off and ran at her again. She went to grab me, but I ducked and elbowed her in the gut, sending her flying backwards. She landed on her feet, coming at me again.

I glared, giving her multiple aneurisms. She clutched her head, making me smirk, but then she smiled wickedly back, and ignored the pain enough to come at me. My eyes widened as she slammed me into the tree, so I punched her in the face. Her head snapped back to me though, her veins and teeth showing as she hissed at me. My own fangs snapped out as well, the skin on my face greying as my veins pulsed violently.

"Katherine."

She paused, her face going back to normal as she looked over to Stephan, a smile on her face as she stepped away from me.

"Hello Stephan." She said, but I wasn't done. With a growl, I launched at her and snapped her arm. She hissed at me before turning to snap my neck.

I was met with darkness then.

* * *

**Hey guys, I took a breather from this story, but I'm coming back! This week has been so bloody awful... ugh! Well anyways, I really hope you guys like it! I've been trying to be sure I don't lose track of the real plot line but... ah whatever.  
**

**My comments deserve a 'like' button? Why thank you, if Fanfiction had a like/dislike bar for stories, wouldn't that make it easier to pick a story you might like? Ever picked out a story and it turned out to suck but had tons of reviews? Seriously, it runs me up the wall! I read an Elijah/OC story, and honestly I thought I lost brain cells, it was so boring! I especially hate stories that follow the plot TO A FRICKIN' T! Like the dialogue is the same, just add in a character!  
**

**Or how about all those 'Damon is a rough, dominating boyfriend' that physically assaults the OC? C'mon, Damon doesn't need to do that! There's a difference between being sexy and being a freak! Not to mention alllllll the stories where OC is a total BITCH to Damon and for some foreign reason he falls for them because they're 'different'. WTF?!  
**

**Maybe I should write one of those 'Mary Sue Guide to Vampire Diaries' things. Don't you agree? I could go off on it alllll day man! Who would read it?  
**

**So, Lani and Damon have been hot and heavy in both past and present huh? Hmm, why is Lani keeping secrets from Damon? Is it some incredibly complex plot? Is Lani just upset about fighting against herself for Damon's love? What do you think? Would you have gone to the lengths Lani did to save Damon?  
**

**Wonder why Lani's blood was the cure... what's this? A plot line?! OMG! Will it be exciting?! Why is Lani so attracted to Mason's blood?! Oh the questions!  
**

**Haha, I'm a bitch, aren't I?  
**

**RATE AND REVIEW!  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What's the question bothering you the most right now?  
**


	9. I Can't Lie To You

**The Gamble  
**

_A Vampire Diaries Fanfic._

**_Damon Salvatore x Ashlan Corral_**

_'For those who forget what it means to be Alive.'_

* * *

_**Song:** ''The River Has Run Wild"- Mads Langer__  
_

_**Chapter** 9  
_

_"I Can't Lie To You"_

* * *

**1864**

**DAY 24**

I smiled to him across a sea of white sheets.

He smiled back at me.

We were quiet as we watched each other, it was only when he reached forward to gently brush his knuckles down my bare side that I broke the eye contact, closing my eyes. A sigh escaped my lips as I smiled, when I looked back at him, he had the most adorable look on his face.

"What?" I asked, scooting a little closer. He searched my face, seeming satisfied.

"I'm happy." He said, I grinned in return before leaning up to kiss him softly. Each kiss after that became more lively as he curled my bare body into his arms, holding me close. His hand pinched my ass, making me yelp before giggling.

"This isn't the woods Mister Salvatore, you can't make so much noise." I whispered, kissing him before straddling his waist. His hands gently rubbed up and down my sides, I leaned back a bit and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. A chuckle escaped his lips as he leaned up to kiss my neck.

"Let them know, I want everyone to know you're mine." He said, grinning against my neck as I snorted.

"I'm not an item you can possess."

"No, you're much too valuable for that." He said, making me gasp as he bit down on my neck. "Perhaps I should say nobody else can have you but me?" He teased, but I was lost in his touches, so lost I didn't notice his face looking up to me for a moment. When I looked down, his eyes were wide, almost curious as he stared up at me. When I looked down at him, a smile graced my lips. He mimicked me as I leaned down to kiss him softly.

"I love you."

I yanked back.

It was him who said it, it wasn't that memory anymore, so why did my chest flutter as though a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders? A huge grin couldn't escape my face either as I looked down to his innocent expression.

"Thank god," I said, cupping his face in my hands as I softly brushed my thumbs over his skin. "Because I'm falling in love with you too."

The grin that erupted across his face then could not be compared to anything I had seen so far. His eyes were so bright and lively, like a blue flame were dancing beneath the surface. He shot forward and kissed me, grappling my face to his. I didn't protest as I too kissed back with just as much force. When we did break for air, we were both still panting, searching each other's face for answers.

"Marry me then," Said Damon. My eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" I stumbled out, Damon didn't seem discouraged though as he flipped us over. I giggled as he kissed my neck, trailing lower to my breast, before disappearing beneath the sheets. I sucked in a moan as he bit my hip, enjoying the feelings.

"I never want you to see another man." Damon said confidently, making me gasp as he bit my inner thigh. A moan escaped my lips this time, my eyes widening as I clamped my thighs around his head that was between my legs. My fingers clutched the sheets for a bit, my back arching, before he slowly began to lick back up to my breasts. From there, he rested his head between them, looking up at me. I looked down, seeing the determination in his eyes.

"I want to be yours as you would be mine." He said boldly, my own mind being lost in the icy orbs that hypnotized me. Tenderly, I leaned forward to give gentle peck.

"That's a lot to think about, and all at once... Damon I-" He shushed me before I could finished though, so I nibbled on my lip as he brushed the hair out of my face.

"Just think about it love, my offer will always stand." He said, making me smile as he laid back down. My fingers curled through his hair as he brushed his knuckle over my side. Eventually he stopped, probably falling asleep, I followed into dreamland shortly after. Hoping for sweet dreams, I fell into the darkness willingly.

Sweet was not what I would call it though.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

I shut the book, reading anymore might make me cry.

No wonder Damon was so up tight about Madison, she- I... he loved Madison more than anything. He wanted to spend forever with her. A small smile graced my lips as I downed another shot. The bar was pretty quiet tonight, I had spent most of my hours re-reading though my adventures. Nostalgia and all that. Somehow I couldn't believe it was all real, how could it be? People don't drift through time like nothing, it's not possible.

Yet here I am, reading about my adventures over a century ago.

A sick feeling entered my stomach then. This morning had been so stupid, Katherine snapped my neck, only for me to wake up at home, Damon stroking my hair. I had been out for hours, but Damon was sitting there, softly touching me. Stupid me, I had to get out of there, I felt so embarrassed and shocked.

Katherine just killed me...

I swallowed, wincing from the bad taste in my throat. Why do I drink so much? It's clearly not good for me- ah, but I'm dead, doesn't matter now.

"You seem awfully chipper." Katherine said as she sidled in next to me. I gave a small grunt of acknowledgement to her presence, but otherwise never looked away from my glass as I slowly examined it.

"You seem awfully stupid to come anywhere near me after this morning." I said with a shrug, downing the rest of the contents before setting it down to give her a sideways glance. She smirked a bit, leaning closer to me.

"Just admit it Red," She said, before whispering. "You can't kill me."

I shrugged, sure she had at the very least a century and a half on me, but I was certain I could recreate a few scenarios where I could win. With a small, humored smirk, I turned back to my book and flipped it open. I didn't get very far though, what with Katherine leaning over my shoulder to read.

"Madison journal, hmm, I'm surprised it lasted all these years." She said casually, but when she went to reach for it I held my arm with the book out of her reach. She pouted, but I just chuckled.

"Easy Grandma, wouldn't want to break those old bones of yours." I said casually before I continued to read. Once again though, it was interrupted by an annoying bitch talking in my ear.

"You know you're awfully foolish if you think Damon's gotten over Madison," Katherine said, but I just shrugged. "What if she were to suddenly... show up here?"

Ah, but you see Katherine, she's been here all along.

I gave a chuckle, shut the book, and turned to look at her. I even leaned forward, raising a brow as I tucked the book under my shoulder.

"Okay I'll bite, what do you want from me Katherine?" I asked as though talking to a five year old. Katherine smirked as though it was so obvious.

"I want to tear you limb from limb," She said calmly. "But first I want to watch you squirm."

"Oh?" I asked with a breathy laugh. "How are you going to do that?"

"Simple really, you have one very big weakness," She said, a wicked smile on her face as her eyes locked with mine. "Damon."

I shrugged, no point in denying that. Damon was probably my only true weakness, if I had to, I would kill for him, I already did die for him. What was her game though? What did Damon have to do with this? Unless... Oh, I see. I chuckled, leaning away and motioning for the bartender to get me another drink.

"Okay doll face, if you really think you can take him, by all means, go ahead and try." She raised a brow when I picked up my new drink, holding a hand out for her to wait until I swallowed and put it down. "I really can't wait to watch you get your ugly wrinkly ass handed to you on a silver platter."

"You're awfully confident." Katherine said, but I juts shrugged. "You do realize I'm the one he loves the most?"

"No, you're the one he compelled to love the most," I said with a smirk. "Madison is the one he loves the most."

"What if she were to show up?"

I shrugged.

"I'll manage, we're friends first after all, it's not like I'll never see him again."

Yet by the wicked smirk on her face, it was as though she just found her foot hold on the situation. She got up, and started walking, but when she realized I hadn't moved, she motioned for me to come too. Rolling my eyes, I got up from the stool after tossing some bills down and walked out to my car. Katherine was waiting in the passenger seat by then, so I pulled out and began to drive.

"So since I'm the whole Madison replacement for just about everything, I am curious, how long is this so called torture going to drag out for?" I asked, curious.

"Until you become unuseful I guess." She said casually as we pulled up to the Boarding House. I snorted before rolling my eyes. Yeah, because I haven't heard that one before. I motioned for her to get going, I wanted to prove everything to her, right now. Katherine smirked, but didn't speak as she vanished into the house.

This was it, the moment I had been waiting for ever since I heard the brother's utter her name. I had wanted nothing more than to prove playing with peoples minds would get you nowhere, that Damon was mine, not hers. Most of all, I wanted to prove that I wasn't sloppy seconds, I was worth something to Damon.

He's my friend, but I love him just as much.

Most of all, I wanted to prove that I can win against Madison, I don't need to tell him I can time travel, I don't need to tell him anything, because I can win without all of that.

"What nerve you have to come here." Damon said flatly, I could hear him and Katherine now as I focused.

"I came to see you Damon, or were you hoping I was Elena?"

God now she's just throwing names into the pot. Fucking bitch.

"I was actually hoping for neither." He said, I could hear them moving around a bit.

"Now Damon, I'm actually here for good reason," She said, her voice a low purr. "I've got amazing news."

"Which is...?" Damon asked flatly, I could hear Katherine chuckling.

"Madison is still alive."

...

What?

She couldn't know that! I'm Madison! She can't know that I am, I mean I would technically be her twin, how the Hell could she know? Unless she's just bluffing.

"You're bluffing."

Yeah! You tell her Damon! Knock that bitch out!

"Nope, she's definitely alive." Katherine said with a smirk in her tone. She was reveling in this. "And I know where she is... she likes to share too, just think- you, me, and Madison. Your two loves, both willing to share you."

You little bitch, I rather go through a meat grinder than share with you! There was a long pause though, my eyes widening a bit at the sound of lips smacking. A frown appeared on my face, but then I smirked. Ah, it was so Damon to do this. Just seconds later I heard Katherine let out a small cry. The sound of flesh ripping greeted my ears too.

"You tell that little bitch if she wants me, she has to come and get me herself. And you, I never loved you, I only used you to make this tragic life a bit smoother."

A small smile graced my lips, but when Katherine opened the door, I was full on smirking. She glowered at me, but vanished shortly after. I got out of my car and walked inside. Damon was sitting in front of the fire, so I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I kissed his neck softly, inhaling his scent as he grabbed one of my hands and laced our fingers together. I smiled against his smooth skin, he really did smell incredibly pure to me, despite his true nature.

"I saw Katherine." I said, but there was no accusation in my tone. Damon nodded, though he seemed to be thinking deeply.

"She came to taunt me." He said, so I nodded before pulling away and sitting next to him. We stared at the fire, I made no move to ask and he made no move to answer. We sat there, probably a solid ten minutes, in absolute silence. Then he turned to look at me suddenly, his brow furrowed as he looked at me.

"She said Madison was still alive," He said, making me glance over at him. Still, my face didn't change from the soft, open expression. "She said she could take me to her, that she and Madison wanted to, share me..." The way he kept glancing at me, he was waiting for me to get angry, but I just nodded. It felt good that Damon trusted me enough to tell me.

"I see," I said, wondering what he would say next. He turned his whole body to face me then, this unreadable look on his face.

"Why aren't you angry?" He asked, but I just smiled.

_"I want to be yours as you would be mine."_

"Well," I said, searching his face as he did to me. "Are you going to leave me?"

"No." He said instantly, looking upset I would even say such a thing. I smiled a bit more.

"Are you going to be my friend?" I said, his look softened slightly as he gazed back into my eyes.

"Yes." He said, making me lean closer to him and glance at his lips.

"My lover?" He licked his own lips as he too glanced down.

"Hell yes."

I chuckled, softly kissing him. He kissed me back just as delicately. When we pulled away, I could see it, there was guilt in his eyes. Instead of commenting on it, I reached over to grab his favorite bottle of Bourbon, giving it a tiny shake while grinning.

"Washes all the troubles away." I said, to which he smirked and tried to take it, but I held it out of reached before popping the lid and downing the fiery liquid. He looked a little surprised at me, but once I had my fill, I handed him the bottle before running to turn on the music to full blast. He stopped drinking long enough to raise a brow at me, so I began to swivel my hips, playing eye tag for a moment before he zoomed up behind me.

I gave a small, breathy chuckle as he nibbled on my shoulder, a sigh breaking through as he rubbed up against my backside. A gasp escaped my lips when I felt him reach under my shirt and bra, pinching a nipple. He gave a growl as I ground my ass into his crotch, my lips slightly parted as I felt him become harder each time I rubbed.

He spun me around, making me fall to the ground as he straddled me, instantly his lips were on mine, then my neck, and finally he bit down and I groaned loudly. Just as I was delving deeper into the thrills and shocks that coursed through my body whenever he so much as looked at me, he stopped. Damon pulled away to look at me in the eye, and then finally got up off me.

With a frown, I sat up, what was wrong?

"Damon?" I asked, standing up. He walked over to where he left his bottle, and began to chug it. He looked over to me, that hideous 'I'm destroying you' look on his face. The one he always gave me when he regretted or would regret what he was about to do.

"I kissed Katherine," He began, not once looking away from me. "And I enjoyed _every_ second of it."

My breath hitched slightly- how was I supposed to take that? I sighed, before walking over to him and crossing my arms.

"I don't expect you to get over her that quickly Damon," I began, taking the bottle from him and looking at it. "She was your rock when you needed her, willing or not." I muttered at the end before chugging some of the drink and then putting it down.

"If we're being completely honest, I'm not over Madison either." He said, gulping a bit. I paused, before pursing my lips and looking down. Well, at least I did a good job in the past.

"She was your first love, you're forever going to be comparing her to me or whoever you're with Damon."

"Do you compare me to Axel?" He asked, frowning. I shrugged.

"Sometimes," I said honestly, sighing. "He was the first person I let in, let myself love. Of course I'm never going to forget him."

It was silent for a minute before I grabbed his hand and played with his fingers.

"But the difference between me and you, is Axel betrayed me," I said, looking up to him. "I could never bring myself to feel the same about him, because he hurt me so badly."

Damon looked me in the eye, those damn gorgeous eyes making me smile despite myself. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, I sucked in a breath. When he pulled away, he continued to look me in the eye.

"You are such a beautiful person Lani," He said, brushing hair out of my face. "I don't know how you put up with all of this."

I laughed shortly, he put both hands on my face.

"When you love someone, it doesn't matter who or what they are, you want to be with them." I said, licking my lips. "I love you, more than I ever loved Axel. I also know you've got centuries of experience, baggage, and I know that if I was the one with all of it, you would still love me too."

This soft, sincere smile spread across his lips as he pulled me into a hug, I eagerly wrapped my arms around his torso as he did similar to me, cradling my head and back.

"I love you, Lani." He said, kissing my forehead.

"I know," I said, inhaling his scent as he did for me. "You said it first."

He thought for a moment, before he chuckled. Brushing my hair with his fingers, we stood there for a moment, before we pulled slightly apart. He looked all around my face, but then we both pulled together a second later. We kissed softly, tenderly, like each of us would shatter if we pressed too hard.

He picked me up like a princess, our lips never unlocking as he walked us to the stairs, only separating for a millisecond as he laid me on the bed before climbing on top of me. Soft pants came out of my mouth as he kissed down the side of my neck, softly pulling my clothing off of me, slowly licking as he went downwards.

A deep, satisfied sigh left my lips as he kissed my belly. I went to flip him over, but he stopped me. My eyes locked with his, and I could see it, the love, the desire, I'd never seen him so open about that sort of thing, there was always a thin veil, even with me, but there was nothing hiding him now.

"Let me love you." He said, and I barely nodded before he kissed every single inch of my now exposed skin. I sighed as he licked my ribs, pulling off his clothing smoothly before his hands roamed my body. I laid there, despite the desire to touch him, to move. This was a rare time for Damon to do what he wanted... oh but the need to touch him was too much.

Damon seemed to know, because when my hands grasped at his hair and back, he didn't say anything. I held him like he was made of glass, so fragile. He gave me a soft kiss, and my eyes widened slightly as he pushed into me. His thrusts was deep, but slow and smooth. I sighed, arching my back into him.

"Lani," He breathed out. "Lani look at me."

So I did, and the absolute completion in his eyes sent me over the edge right then and there. He kissed me, and I softly kissed him back too.

"I love you," He said, pushing into me a little bit harder, but not faster. "It's always going to be you, I promise."

"I love you," I said, kissing him in between our speeches. "I love you Damon, only you."

Our hot breaths mingled together, and I could feel it, the build up coming again, and then we both shuddered, he pushed a few more times before stopping. The look in his eye didn't stop though, even as he pulled out and laid next to me. Our bodies never stopped touching, he seemed fascinated with my face as he gazed at it, brushing hair out of my eyes.

I smiled at him, curling against him. He wrapped his arms around me, his hand trailing the length of my body mindlessly. I leaned into his touch, all the way until I was greeted with darkness.

After all this, I had won.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I juuuust finished my english exam! Woot! And I am now 18! Ain't that awesome?  
**

**So anyway, I was thinking a lot, and I figured I should totally try something new on FF. So I am now going to reply to one review each chapter, and have a 'Ask the Author' segment! You can ask me anything at all as long as it isn't too personal! Anything about the story (characters, plot line, what inspired me, etc...) to about future projects and so on.  
**

**So yes, here is my first segment!  
**

**Review of the Day: Today it goes to-padfootfaerie123! Lol I just laughed so hard when I pictured a lion stalking in it's cage too! Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! I actually don't proof read... ever... I'm too lazy. So I guess my grammar has gotten a lot better over the years. I remember reading old posts and cringing at the mistakes. Haha, have a good day!  
**

**Well that's about it, hope you guys had a good holiday! Woot! Oh yeah, I also was planning to have a new, shorter, easier to pronounce pen name, any ideas?  
**

**RATE AND REVIEW!  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Hm, Lani and Damon are definitely close right now, do you think there's something that could tear them apart?  
**


	10. The Ache In The Hole In My Chest

**The Gamble  
**

_A Vampire Diaries Fanfic._

**_Damon Salvatore x Ashlan Corral_**

_'For those who forget what it means to be Alive.'_

* * *

_**Song:** ''Echo"- Jason Walker__  
_

_**Chapter** 10  
_

_"The Ache In The Hole In My Chest"_

* * *

I woke up alone in the bed.

It took me a moment to realize that Damon wasn't cuddled up next to me like I recalled him being. With a frown, I sat up, and looked around. There wasn't a single sound in the house, making me frown. Quickly, I pulled on some clothes before turning to the door. My eyes widened when I saw Damon standing in the doorway.

"Hey, where did you-"

It took me a second, but then I recognized that worried look on his face. A frown crept onto my lips again as I took a step closer. He looked sweaty and confused as he looked at me.

"Damon?" I asked, confused as well. His eyes widened as he seemed to come to terms with something.

"Lani," He paused running a hand down his face. "If you're here then..."

"Then what?" I asked again, placing a hand on each of his shoulders. He looked at me with pursed lips, he did not look happy at all.

"Madison is here."

...

"Wait, what?"

* * *

**1864**

**DAY 25**

Something strange happened today.

I hadn't been thinking too much about my memories lately. To me, it was just 'before Damon' in my head.

Only now have I learned how important they are.

_I had a dream, I was playing with other children, the same as always. This time though, I was outside, and I was seeing different things. One minute I was playing tag in the school yard, then I turned to see a woman standing by the fence. She's the same ugly lady as before, with such a wicked expression. She smirks, her brown eyes locking with my own. She raises a hand to beckon me over, and I find myself drawn to her. _

_When I get to the fence, she just stares at me for a second before grinning. _

_"What's your name?" She asks, and I find myself answering, though I don't know why. _

_"Ashlan," I pause, shake my head, and then I look back at her with confusion. "And yours?" _

_"Katherine." She says with a cruel smile, but then she looks over my head and a frown appears on her face. Slowly, I turn to look in the same direction. My five friends, practically my brothers, have all stopped and are glaring in our direction. They stand so still, as though sizing Katherine up, but when I turn back to her, she's long gone._

I woke up in Damon's arms, and although I felt confused by the dream, I soon found comfort in his thicker frame. Curling up against him more, I smile before falling back to sleep. It was then that the real confusion began.

_I could very easily see Stefan now, he was walking next to me as I looked over to him, but his clothes were different, his hair as well. He looked different all together, but I couldn't place to feeling exactly. He started talking then. _

_"Yes, Madison, even from day one, only had eyes for him. He saved her from a wolf attack, and from that day on she always watched him, and it was as though he was the most fascinating creature alive. She was infatuated with him, and perhaps that is what led to her downfall." He said, and we stopped walking to sit on a rock. I quirked a brow, a little confused._

_"Wait- what?" I asked, but Stefan continued._

_"Needless to say, when a pretty girl caught Damon's eye, he couldn't resist. But Madison wasn't like most girls Damon had met. She wasn't looking for sex."_

_"What did she want from Damon?" I asked, curious, making Stefan smile down at me._

_"His love." He said, and my eyes widened. "Madison was the first person I had ever met, who kept Damon's interest for more than a week. She was always fascinated with him, infatuated really. It was like she was a librarian and Damon was her library. She had to know every fact about him, every detail in order. Damon wasn't used to this though, he was actually quite nervous around her."_

_"Damon? Nervous?" I laughed, Stefan did too. "What happened next?" I asked, feeling like a child being told a bedtime story._

_"Damon and Madison, they took the next step." He said, and I raised my brow, but then I understood._

_"Oh." I said, looking to the ground._

_"I had never seen Damon so happy," He said, and I looked up to him and smiled a bit. "It was like Madison lit up his world."_

_"And then?"_

_"He proposed."_

_..._

_"What?! What did she say?!" I asked, getting excited. Stefan grinned._

_"She said yes. And she was pregnant just days before the wedding." He said, and it was then that my smile began to fade. I realized this was where the downward spiral had to begin, because there was no Madison today at all._

_"But that wedding never happened, did it?" I asked, to which Stefan bit back a frown and shook his head. "What happened?" I asked._

_"Katherine came."_

My eyes snapped open after that, and it took every ounce of my will power not to leap out of bed. Damon's arm was still wrapped around me, so I, very carefully, lifted my arms to the locket in my hands. What was so precious about this that made me remember a memory right away? Why had I been able to remember that person so well? That person, her face wasn't there, but her voice, it was so painfully familiar!

Carefully, I tweaked the locket open, and my eyes popped as well.

_It was all a blur for a second, it felt like electricity was bubbling through any contact we made as his hands went to my waist and mine in his hair. Nobody had kissed me like this before, but I kept insisting I shouldn't enjoy it._

_We backed into another room, and my legs hit something and I tumbled back onto his bed. He followed me, kissing me roughly, and I involuntarily moaned, making him smirk as his hands touched my bare stomach. Then, without warning, he yanked my shirt over top my head, and began to kiss my stomach._

_It was so much like my dream as I moaned softly with each kiss, my hand tangled into his hair as he looked up at me. I knew what would happen next, but even two dreams couldn't prepare me for the look in his eyes._

_That dark looked, I could tell he wanted to devour me, all those veins pulsing rapidly. Before I could shout for him to stop, he pounced on me, and bit down onto my throat. I didn't scream though, for a second later he backed up, looking dizzy._

_"Where'd you get vervain...?" Then he fell over onto the floor, so I sat up and looked at him._

_"It's true, you're one of them." I whispered, and he looked at me before he close his eyes, groaning._

_As he fell to the floor though, I looked to the doorway and gasped. _

_A near mirror image of me was standing there, she smiled at me softly, and then shook her head. Slowly, recognition poured onto my face as it dawned on me who she really was. _

_"You're-" _

_"Time to wake up sweetie." _

I jolted up that time, my heart racing. Damon jumped next to me, but when I saw the sleepy gaze I was instantly reminded of that scary face and booked it across the bed. Damon's eyes widened slightly at my reaction, but then I squeaked as I fell right out of the other end of the bed. He got out of bed and came around to hold me, my whole body was shaking as I let him wrap his arms around my back and knees.

Nausea swept over me suddenly, our nude bodies touching, for once he was a lot warmer than I was. I turned and grabbed a vase from the table next to his bed and pulled it towards my face. The build in my gut broke as I emptied my stomach's contents into the vase. Damon's eyes were wide, he too looked afraid.

When I pulled away from the vase, I looked up to him with wide and frightened eyes.

"What's happening to me?"

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"Lani I think you know just how stupid that plan sounds."

I growled, frustrated with Damon's lack of input.

"I don't think you understand how this is any better! I mean chaining me to your side for the whole carnival? I was going to hang with Mason, y'know, bug Tyler, be the cool teach I sought out to be! Plus I can help you figure out what's with that family." I insisted, but Damon just rolled his eyes before sitting on the couch. We had been pacing the parlor for a while, each arguing over what to do while Stefan watched us.

"Oh yes, and let you possibly take a bite out of the surfer? Who knows what sort of things you could contract from that guy." Damon said, sounding slightly disgusted.

"Damon," I warned, though I knew he was right. Hanging out with Mason also bared the fact that I could lose to my temptation and bite him. Damon glanced at his little brother before standing up and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"If the Lockwoods are supernatural beings, there is a chance that they could hurt you, maybe even kill you or expose you." Damon said, and I tried my best to keep myself calm. He was doing this for me, he was worried for me, I couldn't let my mind lose that thought.

"I know," I said, putting my hands over his. "But if what you said is true then we can't leave any stone unturned." I said, giving a mischievous smile.

"What exactly did happen that Elena is so upset with you?" Stefan asked Damon. Those magical blue orbs rolled as he turned to glance at Stefan. One of his arms pulled me close while the other sat at his side, useless.

"Oh didn't I tell you? Madison's back in town." Damon said casually, making me frown a little. Stefan looked really surprised then.

"What?"

"Yup," Damon said, rubbing a hand in a circle over my back as I stayed close to him. "She killed Jeremy and compelled Elena to think it was me."

"Why would she do that?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"She said that whoever gets in the way of what she wants will pay for it, and I... kinda stuck my nose in her business." Damon admitted.

"What does she want?" Stefan asked, Damon pursing his lips.

"She wasn't quite clear on that part." He said, seeming to think deeper. I pulled away and grabbed a glass of rum for myself, before downing it in one go.

"Great, as if Katherine wasn't enough to worry about," I muttered, but then I turned to frown at Damon. "Are you sure she looked _exactly_ like me?"

"I thought it was you until she said she wasn't." Damon admitted, but the guilty look in his eye...

"Wait, how could you think it was me? I was sleeping right next to you." I said, pointing at myself as I frowned. Damon frowned too, shaking his head.

"You took off Lani," He said, making my eyes widen. "I went to follow you and then Madison showed up."

He had such a guilty look...

"What... did you kiss her?" I asked, taking a step closer. "Hold her?" I stopped in front of him. "Why do you look so guilty?"

"Okay, guys," Stefan said, making us both look over to him. "I know you'll want to sort this all out, but we need to keep focus. Madison, Katherine, and who knows what else is running around out there, we should really keep an eye open."

I nodded, Stefan was right, now wasn't the time to be focusing on silly moments like God knows what happened with Madison... wait no not Madison, an imposter, but who the Hell is she? Why does she look like me?

That woman.

I fingered my locket, thinking about that time, that cold moment where the locket did indeed give me the answers.

"Right," I muttered. "We'll keep an eye out."

Stefan nodded before leaving the room. He seemed to want to give us some time to talk, and as I felt arms around my waist pull me closer, I knew Damon was definitely guilty of something.

"Just tell me something, Damon." I began, he hummed a reply. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course." He said, almost sounding insulted. I smiled at that, and laced my fingers with the hand resting on my hip. He buried his head in my hair and inhaled, I sighed at the touches, they were so gentle. When I first met Damon, I never would've thought he could be so... so kind and soft and... amazing. I love him more than I loved Axel any day of the week.

"Can you make me one promise?" I asked, he hummed again. I turned around, still in his grasp, and looked him dead in the eye. "No matter what happens, I always, always, _always_ want to be your friend. So if _we_ don't work out, promise me you will still be my friend?"

Damon chuckled before kissing my forehead.

"I doubt that I could say no, even if I wanted to."

* * *

This was a baaaaaad idea.

Well, this actually might enter my list of top five of my worst ideas ever, right after running away with a homicidal vampire and the grad year of 07... yeah, this actually might beat those right now.

While Damon and Stefan were busy checking out the Lockwood's, I had strayed as far away as possible, all the way to the Ferris Wheel. As I sat alone in the seat and the wheel turned, I took deep breaths for a second.

"For someone intelligent enough to differentiate between me and Elena, you are really stupid."

"I never was right with all the pushing and head trauma." I said, looking over to Katherine. She smirked at me, the wheel stopping with us at the very top. We stayed quiet for a moment as I peered over the edge, gulping. I had been playing hookey from school for a while, due to being a fresh baby vampire, Stefan and Damon both agreed (gasp) on making me stay away for the next for weeks, but I had to go back soon. Still, I had been avoiding most of my students, which was very difficult. The gimmick they chose was that I was mourning a lost family member, drifting in and out of town.

Well, it wasn't too far off, I was thinking of my 'big brother' Axel a lot. I missed him, I wanted to hug him and tell him I will never forget him, that he taught me so much, that if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have gotten this far.

Ah, I can't though, because he's gone.

"What did you want?" Katherine asked, a sly smirk on her face. I mimicked it boldly, enjoying that I too had plans Katherine didn't know about. I leaned against the opposite guard of the wheel, turning my body to look over to her.

"Well since I believe we're even again," I began, referring to her snapping my neck and Damon pretty much telling her to piss off. "I'd like to know what you're up to."

"How do you feel about Madison being back in town?" Katherine said, making me raise a brow.

"Changing the subject? Oooh, somebody's up to something, must have something to do with me if you haven't, what were your words? _Strangled me with my guts_?" I challenged, not letting her get away with it. She grabbed my hair though, and pulled my head down to hit the safety bar. It rattled my brain, but when she shoved me back against the guard, I smirked.

"Oops, did I hit a nerve?" I teased in a condescending tone, the dent in my skull healing instantly.

"You're the one not answering questions." Katherine stated pointedly, I smacked her hand away though, the smirk never left my face. Readjusting my seat, I propped myself in a better position before speaking.

"There is no way that is Madison." I said confidently, but Katherine just raised a brow.

"Oh?"

"Madison is dead, she died before I even met Damon." I said, and I could practically see the gears spinning in her head. Something seemed to click, making her smirk.

"If you're so sure, then who did that?" She asked, pointing down below. Taking the risk, I glanced down. There, on the far side of the carnival by the parking lot, was Caroline, I could see her head buried in a guy's neck. It was then that the smell of blood wafted over me. My eyes widened- did she-

Before I could think anymore, Katherine grabbed my head to make me look at her. She growled a little, and for the first time since we met I felt cowed by her.

"I don't need to rip your guts out to strangle you," She said, smirking smugly. "Because you're such a vile thing, you'll want to do it for me."

Do it for her? My mind ran across that possibility, what if I did do it? Why was I picturing my own body parts spewed out in my own hands? Disgusting, I felt vile, awful, so I punched her in the face. She recoiled just enough for me to take a flying leap out of the wheel. From there, I ran as fast as I could to Caroline. Nobody could see me, so I ran quickly towards her.

"Caroline!" I shouted, literally ripping her off of the guy. He fell to the ground, and I trembled when I did hear a heartbeat. Turning to the blonde, she looked at me with wide eyes.

"You smell so good," She said, before appearing in front of me and pinning me down. She grabbed my shirt collar and looking me in the eye. "I'm sorry, but I'm so hungry...!"

When she let her fangs slip out of her mouth, I gave a growl and flipped myself behind her, successfully pinning her down.

"You can't feed like that Caroline!" I scolded, lightening my grip when she started to bawl her eyes out. She was scared, clearly this was the work of Madison and Katherine. Why were they even working together? Or was it coincidence? I shushed her as she started to cry, turning her around to hold her head in my shoulder.

"You'll be okay, but you have to calm down." I said, stroking her hair a bit. She cried, but held on to me. It was then that I felt all the guilt, the feelings you get when you turn. I had given my life for Damon, the choice had always been mine, and I made it, but Caroline never made that choice. It was taken away by Damon's, Stefan's, Elena's, Bonnie's, and my own actions towards or against Madison and Katherine. It was our fault she was like this now, and we would shoulder it for the rest of our lives.

"I killed him, I-I couldn't stop! Help me! Please help me Ash!" She begged, I nodded, feeling and understanding her emotions. I stroked her hair a bit more, letting her cry it all out.

"It's okay, but you have to keep calm, you can't let it beat you, you're the master of control Caroline, prove me right." I said, glancing to the side when I saw Damon standing there. There was a stake in his hands, but as I eyed it and then his face, I knew what was going on. Caroline continued to cry, but Damon only took slow steps towards us.

"Damon," I began, making Caroline's head snap up to look at the raven haired man. She shook her head, holding me tighter. Damon frowned at me, motioning to bring her forward. When I didn't move he looked to the sky for patience.

"She's going to die eventually, why not do it now before her mother does it?" He said, glancing at Caroline. My eyes widened, why did he have to say that?! I shushed Caroline as another fit of sobs wracked her body.

"Easy Caroline, you'll be fine." I soothed, Damon frowned at me and tried to yank her away. Instead, another person zipped in and pulled Caroline away from both of us. Stefan stopped next to Elena, who held Caroline as he stood in front of them protectively.

"Stefan." Damon said warningly. I grabbed his arm, he turned to frown at me.

"You guys get Caroline out of here, I'll keep him busy." I said, making Damon roll his eyes.

"You forget Lani," He said, leaning closer to me. "I'm faster than you."

He took off towards the group, and he was right, I was a lot slower. That wouldn't discourage me though. I was more upset, and I let that fuel my speed to try and cut him off. It didn't work as well as I thought, I only managed to stand between him and Caroline, but barely an inch was between my chest and the stake.

Now he looked pissed off.

"Ashlan," Damon warned, it had to be the first time since we met that he used my full name, it scared me a little.

"Then why didn't you kill me?" I challenged, holding the stake over my heart. Not once did our eyes stray from each other as we glared down. "A young vampire without any idea how to control her emotions."

"You can control you emotions, Barbie Doll can't." He snapped, but I just growled and pushed him away. Stefan grabbed Caroline and walked into the building then. Elena seemed to be watching us.

"I _can't_!" I said, scowling. "I may not be addicted to all blood, but I certainly can't control my anger Damon." I said, feeling the blood rushing through me as I spoke. It was Damon who kept me intact, but whenever he wasn't around...

Suddenly he fell to the ground, holding his head and he groaned out his agony. My anger dissipated instantly, a frown forming on my lips. When he didn't get up, I fell to his side, turning him over.

"Damon?" I asked, but he kept on groaning.

"I told him, if anybody else got hurt, he would have to pay the price." Bonnie said, making my head snap up as she walked towards us. I hadn't even noticed the hose had turned on, the water spraying around us in a circle. It was only when the fire encircled me that I tried to get out. Each time I came close to it though, the flame wall grew.

My anger grew.

"Bonnie," I growled, noticing the flames encroaching on us. In my worry, I pulled Damon closer to the middle. I couldn't help myself then, the anger at everyone and everything was slowly cracking out, and this time Damon wouldn't stop me. I glared at Bonnie so harshly I knew she flinched. "Let me out." I demanded.

"You both with burn." She said calmly, the grey skin crawling from my face to all the way down my body. It hurt, the skin felt like it was cracking and breaking open. I could hear it ripping around my face, an ooze falling from my veins. It was blood, and each time my veins pulsed my blood was pushed out. It made me so angry to see her standing there so confidently, and then there was nothing holding me back but a wall of fire.

Maybe it was a good thing we were separated, I might hurt Elena.

Said girl leaped onto Bonnie, making the witch lose her focus and the fires stop. Damon stopped groaning, but he didn't get up. Bonnie looked at Elena, shocked.

"Why did you stop me?"

"It isn't their fault." Elena insisted, but then I snapped.

"No," I growled, the girls looking at me with wide eyes when they realized I hadn't calmed down. I was too far gone now. "It's her fault."

Like pouring salt in the wound, I wanted to rub in Bonnie's mistakes as I slowly stalked towards her. She was my prey, I had to make her suffer.

"It was you, who got involved with us by not giving back the witch's talisman, you who killed your gran as the price. It was you who told Damon to feed Caroline blood, you who was so pathetically incapable of protecting her on your own." I said, my slowly, languid steps never stopping. I could hear Elena's heartbeat going erratic. It was music to my ears.

"Ash th-that's enough." Elena said, taking a step back.

"Oh no, it's never enough with _Bonnie_." I zapped in front of her, but she used that spell to give me an aneurism. I cried out, but the ache of my flesh peeling outweighed the ache of my brain popping vessels. I was barely two feet from her, so I grabbed her hand and squeezed. Her eyes widened and the pain stopped instantly.

"I will rip apart your entire body," I said, putting pressure on her palm. She was so in shock she just stood there, eyes bulging out of her head. "And maybe then you will feel my pain."

"ASHLAN!" Elena screamed, but before I could snapped the stupid witch's wrist, Damon barreled into me and pinned me to the floor.

It wasn't enough...

Not enough pain...

I growled, kicking him in the chest to throw him off of me before I stood. He tried to pin me, but I growled and bit the wrist that grabbed my shoulder. He pulled back and I stepped away from him and the others. I looked around at the three.

The looks on their faces...

I clutched my head, it hurt, I felt so disgusting. I crouched down, holding my head as I rocked softly. Damon came over to put a hand on my back, but I recoiled. The pain all over my body was too much, I had to hear it, the sickening crack of bones, the sound of their lives leaving their bodies...

"Don't touch me." I squeaked, tears falling down my face. Dammit, don't come near me Damon, I don't want to hurt you! Yet he kept coming closer, not once seeming afraid.

"Lani," He began, pulling me into a hug, I tried to fight, to push away, but he was still stronger than me. "Shhhh, I'm here."

He soothed me a bit, but everything still ached. My jaw ached from my fangs being extended for so long, but I cuddled into him and sobbed a bit. He didn't move away, and even when I tried to look at Elena and Bonnie, he just pulled my head back down and soothed me some more.

"I'm good." I said after the aching of the blood and greying skin stopped. When I touched my face, it was smeared with blood, but it was smooth and healthy skin. Damon looked me in the eye to be sure I wasn't lying, but then he nodded and clasped a hand on each of my shoulders.

"I've got a dead body to bury, but in the mean time, go inside and clean up." He said, making me nod. Glancing at Bonnie and Elena watched me warily, but I simply disappeared inside of the building. Once inside, I took a very deep breath, then zipped to the exit on the far side. Once there, I raced towards the edge of town, into the tree line.

Out in the forest, nobody was going to see me, nobody would think poorly of me. Stefan did it all the time, why couldn't I? So I stood there, taking in the scents, trying to find a heartbeat. A twig snapped, I could hear the even heartbeat of an animal not far from here. The grey skin came back then, so did the absolute rage. I smirked wickedly, indulging in the slight twinge of pain that the skin brought on, but it was worth it.

Taking off, I stalked my prey, a doe, like I the hunter I am. When it got boring, I leaped at it, and absolutely devoured the creature. When I was certain I couldn't pull a single drop more of blood from the body, I reared my head back and looked to the dark sky. The euphoric feeling of devouring a creature, stealing their life.

I loved it.

_Thump thump_

My head snapped down, my eyes locking on another deer not one hundred feet from me. It stared for a second before it spun around and ran, it's white tail a flag of alarm. I grinned, powering forward and striking with my bare hands.

This was so just the beginning.

* * *

**Ha! Check it! It's such a long chapter! Go me!  
**

**So Lani is kind of spiraling down wards hm? Wonder what's going on? Haha I am so dying to reveal more about her and the plot, sometimes I don't know whether I should just throw it out there or not! I wonder how Damon is going to take Lani's behavior, if he finds out that is... I also realized that Damon doesn't actually know that much about Lani's past, I've been focusing so much on Damon that I haven't given you guys Lani's full story! Wow, horrible me huh?  
**

******I love you guys for reviewing by the way! Thanks so much! **  


**So anyway, I was thinking a lot, and I figured I should totally try something new on FF. So I am now going to reply to one review each chapter, and have a 'Ask the Author' segment! You can ask me anything at all as long as it isn't too personal! Anything about the story (characters, plot line, what inspired me, etc...) to about future projects and so on.  
**

**RATE AND REVIEW!**

**REVIEW OF THE DAY: Today it goes to-Mia Salvatore! I haven't ever heard that rhyme before, but I think it's very cute. Who knows, maybe I'll add it into the story somewhere lol. Are you really sure they can get through it? Or are they going to crash and burn first? Hmmm, I wonder...  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Any ideas for why Lani is acting like she is? I of course know, and I'm sure you guys are gunna be all 'oh snap' when it clicks, but until then I hope it leaves you squirming in your seats!  
**


	11. Copy Cat

**The Gamble  
**

_A Vampire Diaries Fanfic._

**_Damon Salvatore x Ashlan Corral_**

_'For those who forget what it means to be Alive.'_

* * *

_**Song:** ''Skinny Love"- Birdie__  
_

_**Chapter** 11  
_

_"Copy Cat"_

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

I sat down on a log, my whole body trembled slightly.

The pile of deer carcass was lying just a few feet from me. The smell was awful, so terrible that I bent over and began to vomit. Bits of flesh, blood, and bile fell to the ground as I gagged.

What was happening to me?

This wasn't me, this anger, this disgusting desire to hurt, what was wrong with me?

This was so terrible, I puked my guts out, practically pulling them out as I gagged myself to keep vomiting. When there was nothing left, I felt the tears come.

This wasn't me, this can't be me...

I have to get rid of these bodies though-

My phone buzzed on the ground, not far from me.

Damon.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to keep calm.

"Hello?" I answered with, wincing when he began to talk. It wasn't because he was yelling, I wanted him to yell, get mad at me, it would make me feel better. Yet he spoke so softly, I could hear the hints of concern in his voice.

"Where are you? You didn't come home last night." He said, ah there was the ebbing of irritation.

"Yeah well, I went for a walk and ate a deer... Animal blood isn't that bad, y'know?" I teased, doing my best to sound light hearted.

"Lani what's wrong?" He asked, making me halt. That was pretty much all the hints he needed, I gulped.

"I'll tell you everything later, it's nothing bad, it's just..." I began, pausing as he silently waited. "You were right, I don't want to be a vampire."

We were both quiet for a bit, I could hear him sighing slightly. Nothing was said for a moment, but in that moment I knew he was so scared of what I might do.

"Lani-"

"I'm not going to hurt myself Damon, I just... I need time to think." I began, biting my lip.

"Tell me where you are, I'll come get-"

"No Damon, look I'll be home in about an hour, I.. think." I began, glancing around. I had to be at least an hour out of town, there wasn't much around be other than a huge mass of trees and canopies.

"You _think_? That's it, where are you so I can come and kick your ass." He growled, clearly he was very frustrated. Despite this, despite every ridiculous thing that I had said or done in the past 24 hours, I couldn't help it. A snort fell from my lips, realization shot through me.

"Damon you-" I snorted, laughing a little. The tears rolled down my face, God I think I'm losing my mind. "Look, I'm stronger than that, you told me yourself. I'll be home in an hour, and when I am we can talk."

"I still want to know where you are." He demanded, I could practically hear the frown in his voice.

"In the forest, I had a mini-buffet."

"You're turning green too? Ugh and here I thought Stefan was bad." Damon muttered. "Poor Bambi, he's not going to have a mother anymore."

"Shut up!" I said, thinking of a poor defenseless dear. "Poor Bambi..." I pouted, but something had changed. It was like the moment Damon started talking, I was okay, I felt safer, happier, whenever he spoke.

What the Hell?

"Hurry home." He said softly, and despite him not seeing it, I nodded.

"Thank you, Damon, for always worrying about me." I said it so quietly. He hummed a reply, probably in the company of others. I hung up and looked to the pile of deer.

Well, time to clean up I guess.

* * *

**1864**

**DAY 26**

It was a miracle I was able to sneak off to the gardens.

Most of the time my handmaid, Coraline, was just outside my door. Today she had fallen ill though, and although I felt bad, I simply couldn't resist the chance to get some fresh air.

The sun was near setting now, I decided to just stroll a little bit in the flowers, smell a few roses, then be on my merry way back. However, when I turned around to walk back in, there was another person standing there. I placed a hand over my heart, she had scared me.

Though, she looked rather familiar...

She smiled, giving a small curtsy.

"You must be the Madison I have heard so much about." She said, making me smile and curtsy back.

"You must be the woman Stefan told me was staying with us. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, she nodded.

"Katherine." She said, then looked down at the pretty roses by her side. She slowly plucked one, smiling at it. I walked up to her, glancing down at all the flowers too.

"You like roses?" I asked, she nodded as she smelled the rose, twirling it a bit.

"Red is my favorite color, and roses especially are just like me." She said calmly. My brow furrowed, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Curious behavior, I like you already." I teased, then turned to pluck a gladiolus. I took a quick whiff of the flower as well before turning to look at her. "If we are going by character, I believe this flower suits me very well."

She raised a brow at me, but otherwise smiled.

"Strength of character? Hmm, we'll see." She said, looking down at her rose. I paused for a moment before looking at the flowers again.

"Why do you believe a rose best suits you?" I asked, she gave a chuckle before replying.

"Well, it is a very beautiful flower, but every rose," She began, turning to me. She gently grabbed one of my hands and opened my palm. I raised a brow, but didn't fight it. She placed the stem of the rose across my palm and then forced my hand shut. I gasped at the thorns stabbing into my skin, but when I tried to open my hand up, she kept my palm closed with inhuman strength.

"Has many, many thorns."

I looked from my hand then into her eyes, my own wide with shock.

"I want you to leave town. I want you to never come back." She said, then she turned around and began to walk away. I stayed there, plucking the thorns out of my palm.

What the hell just happened?

"Scary, isn't she?"

I gasped before spinning around. Then my eyes widened even more. A mirror image of me, she looked almost identical to me, except she had low cheeks bones and a larger forehead. Her face looked different, with slightly smaller eyes, a more petite frame, but she looked like me, with the same eyes and red hair. Who was this woman?

"Why do we look alike?" I asked, confused. She chuckled before walking closer.

"We are related." She said, helping me pull the thorns out. Despite my wincing she continued to pluck them one by one.

"Thank you." I said, not liking the way my bloody hand looked now.

"You must be careful of that vampire, she is not one to be tested." Aurelia said, her voice a tone deeper than my own. I looked up to her with surprise.

"Vampire?"

She ignored me and continued to talk.

"Those rings will prevent you from being compelled into doing as Katherine says, and that other ring will protect you from her by attacking her." She said quickly, but I just got a little bit dizzy.

"Wait hold on a second! Who are you? Have we met? Do you know anything about me?" I asked, completely and utterly confused. She cupped my face, before chuckling.

"What's once lost can be found Ashlan, you just have to dig deep enough." She said before turning me around by my shoulders. I took a step, but then paused.

"Why did you call me Ashlan-"

She was gone.

I must be losing it!

Instead of thinking about the matter any further, I turned back to the house and went back to my room.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

By the time I had cleaned up and lit the carcass' on fire, it was evening. The sun was getting lower in the sky, but I couldn't stay in the house. After trying even a ridiculously warm bath, I still couldn't get myself to stay still, so I got out and dressed. Stefan told me there was a party going on in the woods, so I figured if I went there I might find some distraction by talking to him.

My feet hit the ground, propelling me through the woods at inhuman speed, but a strangely delicious scent caught my nose, making me slam on the brakes to get a whiff. A chuckle flitted through the air, but before I could find the source it vanished.

A twig snapped to my right.

A chuckle to my left.

Someone was circling me.

They snapped a twig in front of me, so I played opposites and ran in the other direction. I collided head on with another person, shoving us both to the ground. My eyes widened with shock as I saw the face of my pursuer. Red hair delicately held back in a ruffled braid, stormy grey eyes watching me with such an intensity. Pale, smooth skin and full lips that curled into a cruel smile.

It was me.

I instantly flung myself off of her, the copy cat, every muscle in my body tense to attack. Who the hell was she? That woman before, who gave me the necklace, who told me-

Yet it couldn't be, she looked so young! Before she looked _like _me, but her bone structure was different, yet now she was _me_.

"Who the hell are you?" I scowled, watching her grin at me.

"Mmm a person." She said calmly, making me roll my eyes. This wasn't right, there was no way this could be happening!

"Why do you exactly like me? Last time you were older, you're so young and..." I glanced down at her breasts, raising a brow before looking at my own. "Well you got those down pat pretty good." I muttered, glancing at the C cup again versus my B cup. She smirked, dusting herself off.

"I look like you because I stole a lock of hair from you as a baby." She began, where the hell did that come from?! "Call it a goodbye present."

"Goodbye? From what?" I asked, but when she just smiled, it dawned on me. If that was true then... why did she need a lock of hair? Unless... I pointed accusingly at her, smirking.

"You're hiding from someone." I said, but she just chuckled. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the right words...

"Try enjoying a new perspective."

I gasped as the new voice said this behind me, a stake being shoved through my back. Coughing up blood I glanced over at the pretty blonde.

"Maria..." I muttered, wincing as I spoke. She chuckled, letting me fall to the ground.

"With her looking like you, we can do whatever we want to your pretty little town." Maria said, chuckled in that once sweet voice that sounded like she'd gargled nails now. I sat on my knees, supporting my upper body on my arms as I breathed heavily, trying to pull the stake out. Maria shoved it deeper each time I attempted to pull at it.

"Who are you?" I growled, looking at my copy cat. She chuckled, but then shrugged.

"Always so many questions, is this what I get for helping you?" She asked in such a feigned hurt tone. I rolled my eyes, but then she came up to me and slammed her heel into my shoulder, sending me flying back into a tree and Maria stepped out of the way.

"Don't be too harsh," Maria teased, but she was grinning ear to ear. "Wouldn't want them to find a body."

There had to be a memory, something that told me who this woman was. Yet I couldn't put it to the front of my mind...! My eyes drifted to the necklace she was wearing. It was a small gold pocket watch pendant with a long chain, a lot like mine. She did give it to me, that would make sense...

_"I was worried you would be a quiet woman, but I can see why he likes you."_

When I first met her she was so calm and open, now she looked fake and cruel. This woman may look like me, but she seemed even more cruel than myself now.

_"I hope you'll take care of him, I couldn't." _

If she's not Madison, then what guy was she talking about? Surely not Damon, unless there's yet another me actually running around... jeez now I know how Elena feels.

_ "But you should remember, he will always love me most."_

So if it wasn't Damon... then there has only been one other man in my life.

...Axel?

...

.

Oh my God.

My head snapped up as I looked at her with complete and utter shock. There was just no way- why would she-

"What are you gawking at?" The woman said, looking uncomfortable under my scrutinizing gaze. I just sat there, completely shell shocked. There was just no way, she couldn't possibly be-

"Aurelia?"

Yet when her eyes widened, I knew I was right. This was the woman who had loved Axel but couldn't be with him. This was the woman who had been teaching me through out my days about the supernatural without my knowing. This was the same woman who had given birth to me.

This was my Mother.

_Oh Snap!_

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter had a lot to drop on you guys, but I just thought,' wow, totally gunna drop the first bomb, I mean you guys deserve to know right? It's be a story and a quarter! So yeah, Aurelia is the name of the second 'Lani' and she is also... Lani's mother? Whaaaaaat? Haha, well I know this is going to be very strange, but trust me on this, I've been trying to making this as twisty and cool as I could!  
**

**I still am surprised you guys liked the time travel idea, here I thought most would hate it a lot, so I was worried to put Lani in the past, but as it turns out you guys liked it, woot!  
**

**RATE AND REVIEW!**

**REVIEW OF THE DAY: Today it goes to-xJenzaFreakx! **LOL I'm so glad you love Lani! I really like writing from her because she has a strange sense of humor, personally I think she's one of the best OC's I've ever come up with, and I usually suck at writing OC's to be honest. Only one out of twenty ever make it to the publishing stage, Lani's story has been the longest! The reason her blood is different is also because of her time traveling abilities. She hasn't really tapped into those, and won't for a while, but trust me, I plan to play with it a lot. Also, there is a reason it couldn't be 'Madison' running around, but I'll explain that in a later chapter. Thank you so much for your long reviews, I seriously grin ear to ear when I see long ones, makes me smile a lot for the rest of the day :)**  
**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: So, who saw Aurelia coming?  
**


End file.
